Dragon Clover
by Zoids Ronin
Summary: Asta and Yamcha rise and go on a quest of determination and friendship, getting stronger to take on evil bandits, mages and alien warriors trying to take over. Can the villains stop this duo that wield the Five Leaf Clover and the Wolf Fang Fist?
1. Asta and Yamcha

_I was looked down on by everyone because I didnt have magic..._

_I was made fun of by noobs that only followed the story after the Saiyan Arc..._

_But we won't give up!_

"Yamcha, Asta, go forward and follow your dreams. I believe in you"

\- Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Dragon Clover

Chapter 1

Asta was walking through the woods one day, after having just finished a mission for the Magic Knights. It was his day off, so he went to go relax in the wilderness.

As he was walking, he heard someone.

"318, 328, 330..."

He walked into a clearing and saw a man with long, dark hair doing pushups on the ground.

Ah! Someones training! I wonder if he is a mage like me!

"Ah hello!" Asta said, waving at the man from where he was.

"Sorry to interrupt your work out," Asta said as the man stopped doing pushups and sat down on a towel on the ground that had some food and water on it. "My name's Asta. I was wondering if youre a magic hero!"

The man was wearing blue jeans, and a white shirt. He had a scar on his face and looked around 21 years old.

"Hey," the man said, sitting there looking annoyed. "I'm Yamcha. A magic hero? Im not sure what you're talking about. I dont use magic. Just hardwork and skills," he grinned.

"You don't... use magic?" Asta said looking surprised. Is he like me? Does he have no magic?

The older male drank some water, then got to his feet slowly. He walked towards Asta.

"How old are you? Im guessing around 12." Yamcha said, smiling

"I'm 16!" Asta yelled.

"Youre pretty muscular for a kid. Feel like having a spar with an old geezer like me?" Yamcha grinned.

Asta's face went from being irritated to excited and interested. "Yeah! Wait... but how do you spar with no magic?" Asta asked, taking off his bag that had his grimoire in it and setting it on the ground.

Yamcha put his fists in front of his chin in a fighting stance and grinned. "With these..."

(The adventure is just getting started! Dragon Clover continues in chapter 2. New uploads every Friday!)


	2. A Friendly Spar

Dragon Clover

Chapter 2

Yamcha threw a right punch at Asta, then advanced and threw a left hook. Asta ducked under the first punch and swatted away the second. Surprised by the sudden assault, he kept moving away from the man, walking backwards as he dodged and pushed away the punches.

"Heh, not bad" Yamcha said, smiling as he punched at the younger male in a flurry of punches.

"Wait! I wasnt ready" Asta said, barely evading the blows.

Eventually backed into a tree, Asta had nowhere else to run. Before he could go left or right, away from the tree and his opponent, more punches were coming towards him and he ducked and swatted away. Yamcha's punches broke the bark of the tree making dents, and Asta felt the force of the punches graze his head, as Yamcha's fists flew by.

Cornered, Asta was in survival mode now, desperately trying to get off the defensive and try to get away from the tree.

Instead of ducking or evading a punch, that would allow his opponent to continue the combo, Asta decided to absorb one of the punches and counter before the man could withdraw from the punch he threw.

Yamcha did a heavy right cross punch and Asta put his arms up to block the punch.

The punch hit Asta solid in his arms, the force behind the punch was immense - too much!

It sent Asta back twelve inches until his back pounded against the tree, making him bounce off the tree and back towards Yamcha.

The pain in his forearms and his back from the punch were only rivaled by the screaming survial instints in Asta's mind, telling him to get out of this corner.

Asta saw the expression in Yamcha's face. A grin. He was going to attack again.

Desperate, Asta threw a low kick to the outside of Yamcha's left leg.

Yamcha felt the kick, taking a moment to process the need to defend. He looked up from Asta's leg into his eyes again. He was about to throw another punch and keep the advantage of momentum, but Asta deflected the punching hand before it extended. Immediately after stalling his opponents attack, Asta jumped up high, grabbing the older male's head in a loose grip, as he vaulted over the man - somersaulting in the air above Yamcha in a fluid motion - landing the midair flip in a crouched position, with his back to his opponent.

Without skipping a beat, Asta got to his feet and ran a mid distance from the male, getting a chance to breathe and examine opponent.

Catching his breath, "Who are you?" Asta ask panting. "You fight strictly using hand to hand combat?"

"I told you my name is Yamcha" the male said, turning around to face his opponent who just flipped over him. "I am a martial artist. I dont use any weapons or tricks up my sleeve. Just power and smarts."

_Though... There is the kamehameha..._ he thought to himself

"What about you?" Yamcha asked. "You keep mentioning magic. You a magician or something?"

"Yes! Im a Magic Knight! Member of the Black Bulls!"

"Magic Knight huh? The Black Bulls... Cant say I've heard of them" Yamcha said, crossing his arms with a thoughtful look.

Asta fell dramatically.

"Y-you dont know us... Its okay! We work to protect the innocent! Fame and fortune are not our goals"

"Good thing, because you dont seem famous at all" Yamcha replied. "Hey, I was thinking of joining a fighting tournament coming up. You're pretty good. Wanna join?"

"A tournament!" Asta ran up to the man, grabbing his hands in his own. Asta had heart eyes and was practically crying. "You think I'm good enough to join?"

Yamcha looked surprised and slightly confused at the shorter boy. "Uh, yeah sure. Why wouldnt you be?"

"Youre the first person... Not related to me... That believes in me..." Asta said with teary eyes. "My name is Asta of the Black Bulls pleased to meet you!" He shook Yamcha's hand again and again

Yamcha pulled his hand away, weirded out. "I've said it three times now. My name is Yamcha." Lightening up, he went to his towel to collect his things. "Anyways, we should start training when you're free. I have a feeling you've got a lot of potential."

"Yes! Lets train!" Asta yelled

"Let me just get my grimoire," Asta went to get his bag where he left it.

It wasnt there.

"Huh?" The boy looked around for it, all over. By the trees, on the ground, under rocks. Soon he realized it was gone.

"My grimoires gone!" Asta yelled, falling on the ground about to pass out.

"Huh? That bag?" Yamcha asked. Come to think of it... I did sense something nearby during our fight... But I focused on the battle...

"Someone must have taken it during our fight!" Asta cried. "Wait, this wasnt a plan of yours... To steal from me... Was it?" The teen peered at Yamcha warily

"No, I wish it was that simple..." Yamcha said, looking angry and ready to find whoever took the teen's book "I think someone took it."

Behind a tree, 50 yards away from Yamcha and Asta, a tall, big man with slick green hair was hiding behind the tree holding Asta's grimoire in his hands.

The man grinned, listening to the confusion of the two men, as he then laughed and made his way into the woods away from the fighters, running away with the grimoire.

(Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Chapters 1-3 are now available. New uploads every Friday!)


	3. Race for Asta's Grimoire

Dragon Clover

Chapter 3

"Yamcha-san! I'm sorry. I need to go find my book! Can we train later?" Asta yelled, looking around for which way to start looking.

"Hey, I'll come help you." Yamcha said. "They took advantage of me too, using me as a distraction to steal. That doesn't sit well with me. Lets teach this guy a lesson..." He closed his eyes.

_The book was just here 20 minutes ago. They couldnt have got far unless they're flying. Hopefully I can sense their ki._

_There_

_But wait... Is that the right guy? I only sense the three of us... Wait theres someone else._ Yamcha turned towards the second presence he felt other than him and Asta.

Up in a tree, there was a tall boy around Asta's age. He had pale skin and dark hair. His expression looked unamused and serious.

Yamcha stared at the young man, who stared at him. The wind blew for a moment and then the dark haired boy was gone. Yamcha frowned.

Whoever it was had been watching them, but Yamcha sensed they werent a threat. At least not yet.

"I found our guy" Yamcha said, opening eyes and looking to the first energy he sensed. "He's half a mile that way." Yamcha sweated.

"Good job, Yamcha san!" Asta yelled. "Lets get him!"

"Wait, Asta" Yamcha said. "This guy is strong. Maybe even stronger than both of us together. We have to be careful."

Asta looked at Yamcha, gulping, then looking toward the thief's direction he nodded.

/

The tall man carrying Asta's grimoire through the woods had a big chest and broad shoulders. He wore a decorated, prestigious white suit jacket with dark pants. His face had handsome features. He looked like he might be successful young politician, currently in his 40's, or perhaps a captain of a boat.

"I may have absorbed Master's powers," the man said, with a leery, cowardly creatures's voice that did not fit his physical appearance at all. "I still need to seal the powers inside of me and activate them or a strong mage may be able to take them from me."

The tall man ran through the woods and eventually came to a deep pit in the ground. It was as if a person had dug it to make a trap for to fall in. Seeing it was dark and narrow inside, the man decided to hide in there, as it remind him of home.

Oh, if only his home hadn't been destroyed by the gunner and the pilot. Then he wouldn't be like this. Alone, scared, up on the surface world. Forced to betray his master.

He would kill the gunner and the pilot boy. If he had the chance he would.

For now, he had to bind his master's powers to himself and learn to use the magic. Then he could defend himself until he found a new lord. A new purpose. A new home.

Jumping down into the pit with some brush and twigs, he covered the entrance of the hole and fell down three meters to the dark narrow space.

The pit was about three feet wide and three feet long.

With his back against of the wall, he packed his big body into the narrow pit and looked at the grimoire in his hands.

He could sense its powerful presence. Dark presence. This would help him permamently claim the treacherous magic he had stolen.

/

Yamcha and Asta ran through the forest. As they did, Yamcha sensed someone else nearby. They had a power level much higher an average human, but not as high as the person they were chasing.

Stopping, Yamcha looked in the direction of the person coming towards them.

Asta saw Yamcha stop and paused to see what was up. "Hey Yamcha. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just sensed someone else nearby." The taller male in jeans and a shirt said. "Keep going straight. Our thief is about 200 yards north of here. He's stopped moving, so be careful. This may all be a trap."

Yamcha glared ahead towards the new power that was coming towards them at a slow speed. "I'll take care of this guy and catch up with you soon. Be careful, Asta."

Asta listened to the taller man's words and then nodded. "Got it!"

He then took off running where Yamcha had directed him. I feel so naked without my sword!

Yamcha stood there, ready to fight. The person's power level was on par with his own.

_Tp tp tp_

The footsteps came closer, now he could hear the person. Yamcha stared into the forest, waiting for the person to come out of the trees.

_Wait, footsteps that light... must belong to a girl!_ he thought.

"Videl, have you been training?" Yamcha asked, loosening up as he assumed the steps were his friend's, Gohan's girlfriend.

The girl that stepped out into the clearing made Yamcha look completely surprised.

(Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Who is this new girl in the story? A familar face? A new foe? Find out in the next chapter!

New uploads of Dragon Clover every Friday!)


	4. A New Ally

Dragon Clover

Chapter 4

Running through the forest, Asta made his way towards the thief that had taken his grimoire. He had just taken a break from his last mission and found a strong guy willing to train with him. And now he learned about a tournament!

Now he just needed to get back his grimoire and continue with his well deserved vacation!

_Whoever you are, I wont let you get awa_y... Asta thought

Meanwhile

The teenage girl with a petite body and short brown hair walked into the area. Dressed in a sailor school uniform of white with a blue skirt, she looking surprised when she saw a man there in the forest.

Sakura, the teenage street fighter, looked at the dark haired, young man before her. "Oh? Didn't think I'd see anyone else out here," Sakura said.

Yamcha stood there, looking surprised. "Huh? You're not Videl."

"Videl? Who's that? I'm Sakura! Esteemed apprentice of the legendary street fighter Ryu!" She stood in a valiant pose, legs in a wide stance showing thumbs up to Yamcha and cheesing a big smile.

"Ryu?" Yamcha asked. "Ah, you mean the guy that's been winning dozens of fighting tournaments. If I remember correctly, he uses a variation of the _Ansatsuken_ fighting style."

"Yes! Yes!" Sakura jumped happily, smiling big from someone knowing her beloved idol. "Heh..."

"Hm, and you're his apprentice? That makes sense. I could tell how strong you are by sensing your _ki._"

Sakura looked surprised. Staring at Yamcha now, she had a blank look on her face as she gauged him.

_This guy has a very strong physiqu_e. Sakura thought "Are you a fighter too?"

Yamcha smiled. "Yeah, where are my manners. Name's Yamcha."

Just then, Yamcha felt Asta's power level meet with the man they had been pursuing.

"And actually, I'm really busy right now. My friend and I are tracking a thief."

"A thief?" Sakura asked, tying her headband tighter. "Mind if I come along?"

"Sure, but leave the fighting to us. I know you can take care of yourself."

Sakura started stretching, nodding to Yamcha.

Yamcha ran towards Asta's present location. Wearing his blue jeans and a white shirt, the long haired 21 year old known as Yamcha ran through the woods

Sakura watched him for a few seconds, then followed

/

Asta stood in the middle of the forest, ready to fight. The man in front of him was not just bigger than him, he was overflowing with magical aura.

"What... What are you?" Asta asked, using his arms to block his face as a shockwave of power blew towards him.

The surge of magic was making the trees shake. Asta could feel himself nearly getting blown away by the strong wind.

"**What is with this grimoire**?" The big man in the exquisite clothing roared with the voice of a demon. "**Its filthy, its torn and its useless**!"

"Thats mine!" Asta said, seeing the grimoire in the man's hands.

"**I'm going to kill you... for tricking me**," the man holding the grimoire roared, purple magic surrounding him. It looked like his rage was making the power inside of him more immense.

_His magic is strong_, Asta thought. _I can cut through it._

Asta started running towards the tall man in the white jacket, who was now surrounded by a huge wave of thick, purple magic tentacles.

The tentacles lashed out, causing the ground and trees to shake and twigs fell from the trees.

Asta rushed towards the man surrounded by the purple magic, into the midst of the chaos. He dodged branches falling from the trees and ran towards the man. He put his hand towards his bag, but remembered it wasn't there. _Thats right! I dont have my grimoire_

A thick tentacle swung through the air, hitting Asta and sending him flying. The Black Bulls Magic Knight flew away then fell on the ground, rolling.

The man in the center of the purple magic seemed to be in pain, yelling as the magic's power continued to grow. Almost as if the magic was acting on its own.

Engulfed in rage and pain, the evil man looked at Asta, the only living being he could take his anger out on at this second.

The man's eyes glowed a purple light as he gnashed and roared like an animal. "I'm going to kill you!"

The man jumped up high into the air, almost reaching the treetops. He then flew down towards Asta ready to stomp on him and destroy him with the tentacles. He was flying down with a huge force of momentum: the tentacles pointed towards the downed teenager

Asta was still in pain, and just starting to grasp at the ground to get up, when he looked up surprised.

A tall man in blue jeans and a white shirt was standing in front of him, blocking the attack of the thief that was surrounded by powerful purple tentacles.

Yamcha stood there, with his arms crossed like an X blocking a huge, purple, magic tentacle. "What was that you said?" Yamcha said, with a grin as he struggled to block the attack. "That you're going to kill him? Not on my watch."

The teenage schoolgirl, Sakura, just ran up to the scene, crouching behind some bushes at the perimeter as she watched what was happening.

_That man is attacking with magic_ Sakura thought. _How is that guy able to block the attack?_

Then she looked closer. She could sense that the defending man had coated his forearms with ki energy.

_He's using ki energy to protect his arms and use them to fend off the magic! Sort of like how I use it as a projectile attack with my Hadouken._

She looked at the man, struggling to protect the boy on the ground.

_Who is this guy?_ She thought, continuing to watch Yamcha to try to figure him out.

Then she looked at the boy on the ground. _That must be his friend._

"Who the hell are you?" The monsterous man asked, still in the air above Yamcha, all of his weight being stopped by Yamcha. "You'll pay for interfering

Three more tentacles flew down at Yamcha.

The purple tentacles had their points sink into Yamcha's thighs and one in his side.

Yamcha's eyes opened wide, feeling the pain.

"No you don't!" A voice said.

Asta jumped up and was in midair next to the madman with uncontrollable magic. He looked the man in the face, and the man with glowing purple eyes looked at him surprised.

Asta punched the man in the face, sending him flying across the forest and crashing into the ground.

Asta landed and looked at the man Yamcha. He was bleeding in both thighs and in his side.

"Yamcha san!" Asta said, checking on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good" Yamcha replied, feeling a little shaky. It had been a long time since he fought soneone this strong. And honestly, he wasn't prepared for it.

"Asta, lets take him together. At this rate, he's so strong he could run away and we may never catch him. He seems to be mad at you, so you distract him. Then I'll grab your book. Our main goals are to get your book and then we run away if we're not sure we can take him. Got it?"

Asta listened to Yamcha's words. He didn't like the plan of running away, but he respected the older boy so he decided to go with it. "Fine! As long as we get my grimoire, we can teach this guy a lesson some other time!"

Yamcha smiled. _Thanks kid_

He then focused on the man, no, the monster they needed to beat.

Always the tactician, Yamcha decided on the best plan.

"This guy's too strong!" Yamcha yelled. "You're on your own, kid!" Yamcha said, running away.

"What?!" Asta yelled, shocked.

He then saw Yamcha smile at him while running away. Asta blinked.

"Whatever! I don't need him!" The Black Bulls Magic Knight said, he started running at the powerful man that was surrounded by magic that had his grimoire in his hands.

Yamcha ran through the woods and hid behind a tree just at the perimeter of the clearing.

He closed his eyes and powered down his ki.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" A girl quietly shouted at him. The voice came from someone on the ground in front of him.

Yamcha opened his eyes. There was that girl from earlier, Ryu's apprentice/fangirl. Honestly he didnt know which was more accurate.

Sakura was crouching on the ground in front of him, yelling and berating all manner of things at him. "Leaving your friend alone like that! You call yourself a street fighter? If I was you, I woul- "

Yamcha promptly put his hand over the girl's mouth. She looked at him surprised.

"The fight's not over yet," Yamcha said, serious.

Asta ran towards the man that was stopping him from training with Yamcha, enjoying his time off, and potentially making it much harder for him to become the Wizard King. The man that stole his grimoire and hurt his new friend.

The man continued to growl and snarl at Asta, a collection of purple tentacles behind him teeming with magic.

"I'm gonna beat you down," Asta said, running towards the man.

(The battle to get Asta's grimoire continues! Did Yamcha desert Asta? Can Asta beat this strong monster without the help of his grimoire? Does Sakura play any fighting games other than SF? Find out in the next chapter!

(New uploads of Dragon Clover every Friday!)


	5. Piccolo and Krillin

On top of a tall elevation in a rocky wasteland, a man in purple pants and a white cape stood.

He was on a tall rocky platform, staring into the distance.

The orange glow of the sunrise was on the horizon.

The tall man had green skin, pointy ears and wore a white turban on his head. He was silent. Listening, sensing.

A human man, half his size, jumped up from the ground. Landing on a platform lower than the green man's, the short human wore a red shirt and tan pants.

"Well, Krillin?" The Namekian said, continuing to look out at the dawning sun.

The short human looked at him. "Hm.. Well, I found the new enemy you were talking about. Its true, he's got a powerful weapon. Here's the thing... He's working with Yamcha."

Dragon Clover

Chapter 5

The man with slick green hair, in the white, formal jacket ran furiously at the Magic Knight Asta, magic tentacles behind the man flying and slapping towards the Magic Knight.

Purple tentacles stabbed and whipped at the young boy. Asta, using his exceptional stamina and reflexes, evaded the attacks. Jumping in the air, the green haired man tackled towards Asta, who quickly jumped back away from the man.

The tentacles ripped through trees, causing the forest to tremble.

_If one of those tentacles hit me while he's this mad, I'll be in serious trouble_! Asta thought

/

Yamcha looked around the tree he was using for cover, watching the fight.

"The enemy's back is to me," Yamcha said, watching the madman rip apart the forest trying to get to Asta. "Now's my chance."

He looked at the book that the man with the deadly tentacles was holding in his left hand.

Yamcha darted from his cover and ran towards the tentacles. At this point, they looked like purple tails coming out of the man's back.

Yamcha had been concealing his true power, suppressing his ki. He kept his power low.

Asta looked over the evil man's right shoulder, seeing Yamcha was running towards them.

"Is that all you got?" Asta yelled at the green haired man that was voraciously trying to hit him. "Im gonna stay right here, try and hit me!"

Yamcha powered up.

"I'll make you pay your arrogance!" The man surging with magic growled. The first tentacle came around and whipped toward the boy.

The big tentacle hit Asta, smacking him hard. Time slowed down as the boy flew from the powerful slap.

He fell on the ground, his body dragging against the dirt as he lay there, hurt.

Just then, Yamcha, charging ki in his right hand, flipped over the monsterous man with the magic.

Stunned, the man watched as Yamcha landed in front of him and grabbed the grimoire from his hands.

Clutching the book under his arm, Yamcha extended his right hand and blasted a powerful blast into the man's gut.

"AAAAUUG" The man yelled. The blast knocked him through the air and flying through the woods. Eventually he landed with his back against a tree.

The blast had ripped open the man's skin and was bleeding, but it didn't seem to go through him or destroy any organs.

The wounded man was growling in pain, his magical presence weakening after being hit.

Yamcha looked over towards where Asta had landed after being hit. "Hey! You okay?" Yamcha asked, staying in his position, not sure if he should go to the boy or continue to defend against the monster.

"I'm okay" Asta said, bruised and beaten up, laying on the ground. He slowly got to his feet.

Yamcha looked at the evil man he had knocked away. He was struggling on the ground.

_So his magic is strong but his body can still get hurt_

"Hey, its your call," Yamcha said. "Should we go or try to finish this guy off?"

Asta was staggering. He looked at their opponent. He looked weaker now. Getting hit must have made his magic less powerful.

"Let's take him..." Asta said, slowly walking towards Yamcha and the evil man.

Yamcha smiled. "Got it. Let's do this."

Noticing the advantage had tipped out of his favor, the wounded man with the tentacles recited a spell and started moving his right hand.

"What's he doing?" Yamcha asked.

He started running towards the man while Asta yelled, "Stop him!"

Before Yamcha could reach the man, a purple light formed around the devious male and he disappeared.

A purple aura of magic lingered where he had been, then vanished.

"Darn! He got away," Yamcha said.

Asta, however, was rubbing his grimoire lovingly against his own, beat up face. "Oh, I missed you. I'll never let you get kidnapped ever again."

Yamcha looked at the younger male, smiling.

"Woohoo! Teamwork!" A voice called out. The schoolgirl in a white shirt and blue skirt strode towards the boys.

"Good job, Yamcha!" She slapped Yamcha on the back, congratulating him. "You're not a coward after all," she smiled, soon after starting to cry in chibi form. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Asta walked over to them both, "Hm? Who's this, Yamcha?" He pointed at Sakura while next to them. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura started. "No no no, you have it all wrong," Sakura said, sweating and smiling awkwardly while fanning at Asta with her hand. "I just met him. Like, we're perfect strangers, right Yamcha?"

Yamcha was looking with a serious expression on his face. He started looking at the area where the magic guy was just before he disappeared. "Hm, where'd he go?" Yamcha asked, looking behind bushes and under rocks.

Sakura fell over.

Getting up again, instantly, she growled, fists in a tight grip. _He didnt even listen to his friend mentioning me! Grr..._

"Heh, well I guess I should be on my way," Sakura laughed awkwardly, taking big steps trying to get away. "Plenty of girl stuff to do... like... pushups... and... practice kicks... See ya!"

Asta tugged on Yamcha's shirt sleeve. "Hey buddy, that cute girl's about to leave."

"Huh?" Yamcha turned around, seeing the schoolgirl dressed in a black ninja suit trying to sneak away.

"Oh you're going already?" Yamcha asked, walking over to her and taking off the ninja suit to reveal her normal clothes.

Embarrassed she had been caught, Sakura laughed, scratched her head awkwardly. "Oh, yeah. I just thought... Three's a crowd, y'know?" She said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," Yamcha said, putting a hand on her shoulder warmly. "You're a martial artist just like us. You're welcome to join us anytime."

Sakura was surprised. It took her a moment to react, but eventually her surprised expression turned into a big smile.

She threw her arms around Yamcha's neck and hugged him. "Wow, thanks Yamcha kun!" She said

Yamcha staggered, now completely flustered. "What? No problem! Dont mention it!"

When the girl stopped hugging him, she remained in front of him just looking at him with big, cute eyes.

Yamcha nervously smiled at her, trying to keep a straight face.

_Man, I've got a lot better with women_ Yamcha thought to himself. _After dating Bulma, I've got more relaxed around them. And my "condition" of being frightened by girls is practically gone now, at least when it comes to younger girls. But still... with girls my age and older... I still don't know how to talk to them!_

He looked at Sakura, who was staring at him affectionately, then at Asta who was looking at him with a quizzical. _This girl is obviously a teenager. Maybe 4 years younger than me, so I should be fine around her._ _But anyone around my age or older... like Launch or..._

_Hm, I should probably tell Asta about my condition at some point_

"Hey, what are you daydreaming about?" Asta asked.

"Me? Oh not much!" The older male lied, rubbing the back of his head and laughing dramatically. "HAHAHA!"

Asta and Sakura glared up at him. Sakura looked angry, Asta looked interested

"You've got a secret, don't you?" Sakura said, poking Yamcha in the chest. "You have a girlfriend, dont you?"

"Bro," Asta chimed in. "If you have a girlfriend, you shouldnt keep that from your other girlfriend. Besides this girl's really cute. I think you should keep her."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura shouted at Asta. "But thanks, you really think I'm cute?" she added sheepish.

Asta and the schoolgirl kept asking Yamcha all questions and yelling and arguing and saying everything at once.

Yamcha sweated, with the two shorter teens in front of him. "What have I got myself into...?" He asked aloud, as Asta and Sakura kept talking

Narrator

As Asta and Yamcha recover the grimoire from the powerful man with purple magic, they win their first battle as a team, and make a new friend along the way. But peace is always just a step away from war...

Piccolo and Krillin were up in the trees, watching what had taken place.

"Well?" Krillin asked. "What's your read on things? They just look like innocent kids to me." The short human man with luscious black hair, Krillin, looked at the boy in the Black Bulls uniform and the girl in the school uniform. "Maybe Yamcha just wants some students of his own. I mean, with all the powerful warriors flying in from other planets and fighting against us, you have to admit, we have been leaving him behind."

Piccolo glared at the three young fighters in the forest that were laughing.

"So, you've gone behind our backs, have you Yamcha?" Piccolo said. "Recruiting a boy that uses a demonic power and a girl that follows a man who's mastered the assassination arts... You've betrayed your friends, Yamcha... Now, you're our new enemy."


	6. Tournament City

Last time on Dragon Clover

Asta the Magic Knight met the martial artist, former bandit Yamcha. The two became quick friends and together they went after a powerful man that had stolen Asta's grimoire. During this time they met a street fighting schoolgirl named Sakura

Working together, Yamcha and Asta defeated the powerful, magic wielding thief and retrieved the grimoire. Before they could decisively stop the powerful enemy, the magic wielder escaped and Yamcha, Asta and Sakura celebrated their victory.

Now, the three of them have decided to enter the Z Ronin Fighting Tournament

A premier fighting tournament taking place in one week. The Z Ronin Competition has two categories: Weapons and martial arts.

Asta and Yamcha decided to do the Weapons and Sakura did martial arts.

The three friends began training in Starter Forest, the woods where the three of them first met.

Asta showed Yamcha and Sakura the power of his Five Leaf Clover grimoire, his ability to wield a big sword with the power of Anti-Magic, granting the young Asta the power to cut through and deflect magic.

Yamcha showed his martial arts skills and swordsmanship, and gave a demonstration of his powerful Wolf Fang Fist.

And Sakura showed her martial arts and Shotokan fighting style, including different techniques including ki powered Hadouken and the Shuriyuken.

The three of them bonded and trained in the forest for seven days.

Upon completion of a week's training, the three friends left the forest and went to the main road, where they boarded a bus heading towards Tournament City, the city where the competition would take place.

After a three hour bus ride, mostly filled with napping, the three heroes had arrived at their destination - Tournament City!

Dragon Clover theme music

Montage of Yamcha running in profile view, with scenery behind him. Asta joins him, and soon trips and falls, only to catch up soon. They laugh.

A big monster appears. They fight it. More smaller enemies appear. They are outnumbered. Things look bad for our heroes. Then a giant blue blast of power comes and beats the enemies. Asta and Yamcha look surprised. Sakura is there, having saved them, she rubs under her nose with a finger, both proud and humble at the same time.

Asta and Yamcha hug her and she blushes.

Evil guy with purple tentacles is somewhere alone in a forest, angry and going crazy. A bigger, more ominous enemy is shown in a dark silhouette. Only his eyes are seen. And a rectangle scouter eyewear over one eye.

An archaic looking letter 'M' (Majin) is shown

Yamcha, Asta and Sakura all hug with their arms around each others shoulders and smile at the viewer.

Dragon Clover title is displayed and the theme ends

Dragon Clover

Chapter 6

"Tournament City"

Yamcha, Asta and Sakura walked through the gates of Tournament City. They had just shown their identification cards to the guards outside the gates and the bus that brought them was just leaving down the main road outside of town again.

"Wow! So this is a city?" Asta asked, as the three of them walked down the main street.

There was a big, commercial area at the center of the city. Most of the main street had restaurants, shops, and displays, meant to attract the attention (and money) of those that passed by.

There were cooks preparing food at outside food stands, eccentric items and clothes on display, and even festival style games.

Asta looked completely excited and was probably going to pass out at some point.

Sakura smiled, looking around as they walked. Yamcha looked at Asta. "Yeah, have you never been to a city?"

Asta thought about the first time he went to the Capitol back in his own kingdom. He had been equally as excited then.

"I actually grew up in a very small village," Asta said. "I've visited some towns recently after becoming a Magic Knight, but I'm still really not used to such extravagant things. Honestly, even the bus we took here is way advanced compared to the vehicles we use in the land I'm from."

Yamcha looked at him and was thoughtful while hearing this. "Interesting"

Sakura nudged the two boys and pointed. "Hey, that's the colosseum!"

Asta and Yamcha looked up.

In the middle of the big city was a huge, circle shaped colosseum. It had an open roof, making it a big, outdoor open air arena.

There was a registration table outside at the front of the colloseum. A line of people were waiting to sign up for the tournament. Men and women old and young were in line, some making conversation with other fighters, others silently waiting to reach the registration table. Some contestants wore kimono and fighting gi and some wore various armor.

The colosseum itself was already open to spectators and many people were inside of the big building, walking around.

"Wow! Thats a lot of fighters!" Asta said, looking at the people waiting

"We should hurry and sign up," Sakura said. "Then we can go look around inside!"

Asta looked confused. "Look around? Isnt the tournament going to start soon? We should get ready."

"Oh, the actual fighting doesn't start until tomorrow," Sakura said, pointing her index finger up knowledgeably. "Today is basically Day zero. It's just a time to visit the shops in the lobby, socialize with other fighting fans, and talk to some of the popular fighters. The actual tournament doesn't start until tomorrow."

Yamcha got out his pamplet of tournament info and read it. "Huh, you're right," the dark haired man confirmed. "Wow, you really know about fighting tournaments Sakura."

"Heh, well of course! How else do you think I get to catch a glimpse of Ryu senpai?" Sakura smiled.

Yamcha put away the pamphlet in his bag and looked at her. "A glimpse? Didn't you say you were his apprentice?"

Sakura sweated. "Well... I may have exaggerated that, maybe just a little..."

Yamcha stared at her with an annoyed look. Before he could reprimand her, Asta took off and ran to the registration line

"Haha, we should follow him!" Sakura said, tugging Yamcha's arm and pulling him towards the front of the colosseum.

"Hey wait! Don't think you're off the hook!" Yamcha said, being pulled along.

Sakura giggled as she pulled the older male through the street. Many people were walking about, going here and there. People going to shops, merchants going about their business, farmers in wagons going to sell their produce.

The excitement of the tournament made Tournament City like being in a big theme park.

Asta was running towards the line of fighters that were outside the colosseum. The line was long, there were at least 30 fighters waiting in line to sign up.

As Asta ran, he thought about Yuno. _Where are you now, Yuno? I'm sure you're earning stars for your team... And protecting our kingdom..._

Asta smiled.

Being lost in thought, the boy bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry about that," the man that Asta had run into said.

Looking up, Asta saw the man he had bumped into.

He was a tall man in bulky, silver, knight's armour. The man had fair skin and long, blonde hair. He had handsome features and was towering over the much shorter Asta.

"No, its my fault!" Asta said, apologizing as he rubbed his head from hitting it against the man's back.

Beside the man was a young woman. She was a little taller than Asta, she had tan skin and dark hair in two braided ponytails

The girl was dressed in loose, white shorts that stopped just above her knees, and a green top that showed her arms, shoulders and midrift.

"No harm done," the man in knight's armour smiled, good naturedly. "Joining the tournament?"

"Yes!" Asta said. "And you?"

"I am," the man said. "Should be an interesting set of characters," the knight looked at the girl beside him for approval of his words.

"Certainly," the girl said, in a sweet, kind voice, nodding to her male companion and then looking at Asta

"My name is Siegfried," the knight began. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, my friends are here too," Asta said, looking behind him to realize he had left his friends. "I guess I got excited and outran them..."

"Are you entering the fighting or weapons tournament?" The girl asked Asta.

"Weapons! I'll be using my sword."

"Then I look forward to watching your match," the girl said, kindly.

"Are you a fighter, or just watching?" Asta asked the girl.

The girl looked at Siegfried, who returned her gaze. "I'll just be watching, for today" the girl smiled.

"Siegfried will be in the Weapons competition as well. He too uses a sword... Quite a large one," the girl said, now frowning and pouting at the tall man beside her.

"Fighters like me don't really have much of a chance against him..." She said with her arms folded in front of her chest, glaring at him.

The taller man sweated. "Now now, lets not bore the boy with talk of fighting mechanics, Talim" Siegfried said, pacifistically.

Talim grunted but a hint of a smile seeped through.

A man walked away from the registration table, walking past the combatants waiting in line. He kept walking away from the colosseum and towards the commercial district.

"Ah, look it's Kilik!" Talim said, indicating the man who went past them.

Siegfried looked up, "Hm?"

The tall man who had just finished at the registration table was wearing a bright red and brown vest, with a black t shirt underneath.

His pants were tan and he overall looked like he was dressed a regal peasant or a noble

As the tall man with brown hair, parted to the sides walked away from the line, Yamcha and Sakura were walking towards it.

Yamcha and Sakura walked towards the line of fighters, hoping Asta didn't go far ahead, when the tall, brown haired man was walking towards them.

The two parties walked past each other, but Yamcha and the tall, brown haired man felt a kinetic energy of tension as they passed each other.

Yamcha looked at the man, Kilik, and Kilik looked at him.

While passing each other, they could feel each other's power, intensity, ambition.

As they walked past each other, Yamcha looked back at the man watching him walk away.

Sakura stopped. "Hn? Everything okay?"

Yamcha tried to shake off the tangible presence the man had. _Who was that guy..._

"Looks like he got here early," the tall knight, Siegfried said

"Ah, here are my friends!" Asta said.

Yamcha and Sakura smiled and walked over to Asta and the others, introduce themselves to Siegfried and Talim. All of them were merry and made quick acquaintances with one another.

After registering, Sakura decided to go into the lobby of the colosseum and spend the day there. She invited Asta and Yamcha, but Yamcha declined, deciding to get their hotel rooms instead and get everything settled. Asta went with Sakura to learn about the competition and enjoy the events.

Two people lurked in the shadows, watching Yamcha as he parted ways with Sakura and Asta. Piccolo and Krillin.

After meeting several fighters and buying a few items at the gift shop, Asta and Sakura bought some food and took it to the hotel to share with Yamcha.

Yamcha paid for a room that had one bedroom and a living room. Sakura had the bedroom and the boys would sleep in the living room.

While eating dinner that evening, the three friends were lounging in the living room while Asta flipped through channels on the television.

"Look guys!" Asta said, mesmerized with a remote control in his hand. "I think I do have magic! Each time I press this the screen on the box changes."

"So Sakura, find any interesting fighters out there today?" Yamcha asked, sitting in a comfortable chair and starting to eat his food. Asta and Sakura were sitting on the couch and there was a small table that was in front of the three of them. "I hope you and Asta did some scouting while you were there."

"Hmm..." Sakura looked thoughtful, while finishing her food. "There's one lady... She seems to be very powerful. She has silver hair and fights with a whip. I would be careful if you fight her. There's one girl I'm hoping I get to fight... What was her name... Kazama?"

"Interesting... A girl with a whip..." Yamcha said. _She would be fighting in the weapons division with me and Asta..._

"What about you, Asta?" Yamcha asked. "See any interesting opponents?

"Hm..." Asta said, mostly consumed with watching the television.

"I don't know. That guy Siegfried looks strong. Other than that there was a guy named Lloyd that uses twin swords and a guy that uses a... Gunblade?"

"Ah, yes! His name is Squall!" Sakura chimed in. "I saw him too."

"Yeah, Squall." Asta said, finally settling the television on a basketball game. "The girl he was with is really cute."

"Speaking of cute girls..." Yamcha said, now turning red. "Asta, you know that... g-girl Talim? Do you know if she... uh... you know..."

Sakura and Asta turned to look at him. "If she has a... boyfriend?" Yamcha said, barely getting the words out.

Asta looked over at him and threw a pillow from the couch at Yamcha, smiling. "You have a crush on her?" Asta asked.

"Hey! You mean... you like her?" Sakura looked like she was angry and yet about to cry.

Yamcha laughed embarrassed.

Asta then looked at Sakura. "Come to think of it, do you have a boyfriend, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him. "No... I think a few guys like me at school, but... I have been focusing on my schoolwork and martial arts so I haven't really put much effort into dating."

"Ah..." Asta replied. He waited for her to ask if he had a girlfriend but she never did.

After a long silence, Yamcha threw away his food containers and thanked them for bringing dinner. He went to the restroom and after changing into sleeping clothes, he walked into the living room and put a sheet down on the floor. Using the pillow Asta threw at him, he put it on the sheet and laid down.

"I'm turning in" Yamcha said, laying with his back faced to them. He waved a hand. "I slept for a while when you guys were gone but I still want to rest as much as I can to recover from the training."

"Ah, good idea Yamcha-kun!" Asta said.

"Aw, I wanted to talk more..." Sakura said.

Yamcha went to sleep and Asta and Sakura stayed up for a while and went to sleep an hour or so after.

For the trio of fighters, sleeping in a nice, warm room was a true delight after camping in the forest for a week.

Sleep couldn't come fast enough for Yamcha and he slept soundly through the night.

In the bedroom in the dark, Sakura stared up at the ceiling, from under the warm blankets of the bed. She thought about Ryu. She hadn't seen him for months. She hoped he was okay.

Then she thought about Yamcha. He was strong, friendly and handsome. He was even a martial artist like her. Did he like her? Yamcha seemed to always have fun with her and Asta, but she still felt... empty. She wanted more...

More than patting each other on the back, more than companionship. She wanted...

An image of her and Yamcha went through her mind.

Yamcha was in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. "Sakura... You're an amazing martial artist for your age... Balancing high school and your training... How do you do it?" Yamcha asked, romantically.

Sakura was in a blue dress that went to just below her knees. Yamcha was holding her in his arms as they danced.

"Yamcha... What are you saying...?" Sakura blushed

Yamcha smiled, pausing for a moment. "Sakura... Well... I think I..."

They look into each other's eyes, their eyes shining as the atmosphere around them was filled with romance and love. They were getting closer, about to kiss...

When suddenly, her fantasy bubble popped as the real Sakura that was in bed heard something that startled her.

Asta had walked into the dark room, after knocking. In the dark, Sakura could still tell the boy was half asleep.

"Sorry, gotta pee" the white haired boy said as he walked through the bedroom to the restroom. A light turned on the bathroom and Asta walked in, closing the door behind him.

Sakura, in bed, gripped the blanket in frustration. Eventually she relaxed and went to sleep.

Snooze...

The next day, the sun began to rise at 7 am.

Yamcha was the first to wake up. He showered and started making breakfast. Breakfast was ready by the time Sakura and Asta had showered and got dressed.

The three of them ate a big meal and prepared for the day.

"This is it! My first tournament," Asta said, as they walked through Tournament City's main street, the colosseum in the distance.

"Yeah, lets do this" Yamcha said, with a determined smile.

"Lets give it our best!" Sakura encouraged.

They walked towards the colosseum, preparing to take part in the Z Ronin Competition

(Our heroes have arrived in Tournament City. The fighting begins soon! In the first match, Sakura goes up against a DBZ character. Who will win? And what's with Piccolo and Krillin tailing Yamcha? Will this tournament end peacefully? And you'll never guess who is cheering in the stands during the fights.

(Many familiar characters make an appearance in the next episode of Dragon Clover!)

ANNOUNCEMENT

(Hey people! Zoids Ronin here. Just a quick announcement, the main villain of this story will be a DBZ CANON character! Can you guess who it will be?

(You can comment your guess in the review section if you want, and if you're correct I will give you a shoutout in the author's notes at the end of the chapter when the villain(s) revealed! Just comment your guess in the reviews. If you comment as a guest leave the name you want to have in the shoutout. Remember, please dont put any personal information like a full name or any identifying information on the internet. A first name and initial of last name, a nickname anything else is fine. There's no rush, just post anytime before the villain is revealed

(Thanks for reading!

\- Zoids Ronin)


	7. The Tournament Begins!

(Hey sorry for the late upload. Chapter 7 is the longest chapter of this series so far, so I had to make it in two parts. This is part one of Chapter 7. Part two is also available now! Thank you to all of the readers. Enjoy!)

Dragon Clover

"The Tournament Begins!"

The cheers of the crowd filled the air as the Z Ronin Fighting Competition was going to start in just one hour.

The streets of Tournament City were filled with people in good spirits. Excited about the announcements and battles that would be taking place today. Even those that did not have tickets to the tournament were still mostly going to be listening to the announcer who would be broadcasting the events all over the city.

And of course, the competition would be shown on television.

The reigning champion of the Weapons division walked into the colosseum

The lobbies of the colosseum roared with fangirls and male fans alike, as the reigning champion of the Weapons Division, a man named Sol Badguy, walked into the lobby, making his way towards the fighters lounge.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sol Badguy!" a girl yelled.

"That guy is incredibly strong!" a male said.

"Let me have your babies!"

The male was dressed in white pants, and a red and black shirt, he had a tall, muscular body and wild, brown hair, and a strong face

Sol used a broadsword, but also had a number of other fighting techniques available to him.

A strong, gutsy brawler. And a fitting champion

The winner of the last tournament, for the martial arts, was a bounty hunter named Spike. A crowd favorite, many fans were disappointed when he said that he would not be participating in the newest tournament, due to work.

Sol strode out of the lobby walking towards the fighters lounge, surrounded by fans grabbing at him and making various offers towards him

Yamcha, Asta and Sakura made their way to the colosseum, walked through the main streets of the city.

"Ah!" Asta sighed, stretching his arms to the sky. "That was some good sleep! I never thought a couch could feel that good."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well yeah, after camping in the woods, nothing beats a warm bed and a hot shower!"

"Not to mention a big meal!" Asta looked over at Yamcha, who had cooked them breakfast earlier at the hotel room. Yamcha looked over at the boy and smiled.

Sakura put an arm around Asta's shoulder, holding the boy close, and they both smiled and strode towards the colosseum. Yamcha was beside them, smiling and taking in the epic event before them.

"The Z Ronin Fighting Tournament," Yamcha said aloud, looking up the huge colosseum. It was like a big mountain for him to climb, with the beautiful soft blue sky and clouds behind it. "This is the next step to me getting stronger, so I can match up with my friends. Goku, Gohan, Krillin Tien and Chaotzu. Vegeta, Piccolo. Heh, even the kids are strong..." Yamcha said , thinking fondly of his friends and comrades who he had been through so much with. Many of them were like family to him. Most of them there with him since the beginning of his journey, turning from being a bandit to someone who fought to save Earth. And because of that, they meant everything to him. Puar had been there, even in his bandit days.

Sakura was lost in her own world, happily marching towards the colosseum, walking with Asta. Asta looked up at Yamcha. "Did you say something?" the white haired boy asked Yamcha, who had been talking out loud without realizing.

"Huh?" Yamcha asked. "Oh, haha. Nothing. Just thinking about some friends."

As the trio walked towards the colosseum, a young woman was standing near the entrance, gazing at them.

Ivy Valentine, the tall woman with silver hair was beside the entrance, watching the people pour into the colosseum's halls.

As a fighter herself, Ivy could easily pick out from the big crowd of people who was an experienced fighter registered in the tournament, who wanted to be registered in the tournament, then simply who were just fans. Wearing black pants and a purple tank top that showed almost all of her bosom, many of the fans and fighters snuck a look at the tall beauty as they walked in.

The young woman wore her hair just past her ears, with a long ponytail in the back, and had purple lipstick on. She leaned against the building's wall with a smirk, as she eyed the contenders in the crowd.

"JUst how long do you require me to accompany you?" a disgruntled, male voice said

Ivy looked over to the man that was standing on her left side, furthest away from the entrance on her right. "Ah, being my personal guard should be an honour to a warrior living by a code, should it not? Mitsurugi." Ivy grinned, looking at the muscular, black haired samurai standing beside her. "Protecting a woman and keeping her company, doesn't that interest you?" she peered further, still keeping her gaze attentive to those passing by.

The tall samurai man looked away, looking very uncomfortable. "You may be a lady, but you definitely don't need protection..." Mitsurugi said, keeping his head down, not wanting to be seen with a woman such as Ivy any more than necessary.

"Hm. If you despise my presence so much, go on then." Ivy sighed. "You're too much of a sourpuss. We can continue your retribution later."

Mitsurugi growled and moved away from the wall, walking inside with the rest of the crowd.

Asta, Yamcha and Sakura made their way into the entrance.

"Hm... " Ivy said thoughtfully, looking at the three of them "My, my..." her gaze focused on Yamcha.

As they were walking past Ivy, the woman spoke up. "Hey, you with the scar."

A number of people in the crowd stopped, looked at Ivy. Male fighters who had scars, and even a few females. They all just stood there, wondering why they had been called.

She sighed. "Long, dark hair walking with the kids."

The male and female fighters turned back to the entrance and walked into the colosseum.

Yamcha pointed at himself, "Me?" he asked, looking surprised. He, Sakura and Asta walked over to her.

"You're a fighter, aren't you?" Ivy observed with a smile. The tall woman's presence was bold, attractive and imposing.

Yamcha just stared at Ivy. His face looked like he was afraid he might die.

Ivy looked confused.

Yamcha's eyes looked at Ivy, his mind overthinking. _Her face! Look at her pretty face... Those nice lips... Her soft skin! Even her eyebrows are so perfect!_

Ivy looked a little surprised, her face getting red slightly as the long haired man stared at her face without saying anything. " ... You okay?" she asked.

_And look! She has a sword! She must be taking part in the tournament!_

_Her posture and her balance, holding the weapon's weight with such ease... She must be serious! A babe like her that can even fight! Imagine that! Dude she is a bombshell! What am I even doing this close to her? Do you think she even noticed me?_

"Hello..." Ivy said, now getting impatient. She was waving a hand in front of the man's face, though he just stared , as if he was looking into a completely different reality beyond the present.

_Whoa! Look at her body! I mean, don't look! Just..._

Ivy's shameless demeanor faltered. She was used to men staring at her, at least they had the decency to actually speak to her or look away after making eye contact. This guy was staring at her like she was an alien!

Her face completely red, Ivy tried one last line. "Do... you like what you see?" she asked, trembling in anger as she restrained herself from getting violent. Her grip on her sword got tighter.

Thankfully, someone else intervened.

SLAP

Yamcha was back in reality, remembering that he was in front of the colosseum, with people walking by casually into the building. His face was red on the left side, in the shape of a hand.

Sakura was seething, huffing and puffing with steam emitting from her face. "You... you jerk!" the brown haired girl yelled, making a few people turn their heads and look. "How dare you stare at her like that! You pervert!"

Yamcha felt the stinging feeling on his face and tried to what was going on.

Asta was grappling Sakura, trying to hold the girl back as she unleashed an animated fury of punches just inches away from Yamcha. "Let go of me, Asta! He deserves it! I'll teach him a lesson! Don't look at random women like that! It's not fair! I... I'm a girl too, you idiot!"

"What... what is going on?" Yamcha asked. A huge crowd of people were now just staring, looking at Yamcha, Asta and Sakura.

Sakura cried in chibi form. "He doesn't even understand..." Sakura sobbed dramatically. Asta hugged the girl, comforting her and patting her back.

"There, there..." Asta comforted, as the girl cried in his arms, hugging him.

"Sheesh... so much drama," Ivy said to herself, as she moved away from the scene, retreating to the cover of the crowd moving into the lobby. "That's why I hate kids..."

The young woman turned her back to Yamcha and made her way to the fighters' lounge to get ready.

In the shadows of the hallway in the building, Yamcha spotted someone looking at him and his friends, as they finally walked inside. It was the man from before. Kilik.

The man glared at Yamcha, then got up from the wall and walked away towards the restrooms. He looked back at Yamcha, with a fierce look, then walked in.

Yamcha stared at the man, remembering the strong aura he had sensed from him when they first reached Tournament City yesterday. If that guy had a problem with him, Yamcha wanted to sort it out now, before the fighting began.

"Hey Sakura, cheer up" Yamcha said, taking a moment to console his friend. "I'm really not sure what I did wrong, but I will make it up to you," he said, grasping the girl's shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She was sniffing, but looked up at him and nodded.

_Yamcha has so many girls that want him_, Asta thought. _Just like Yuno... It's almost not fair!_

Yamcha patted Sakura on the head, then walked towards the bathrooms. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll meet you guys at the fighters lounge."

Sakura was wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "T-the competition begins in th-thirty minutes, so... try not to t-take too long," Sakura said.

Yamcha was walking towards the restroom and looked back at his friends. He smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Asta and Sakura made their way through the lobby, going towards the fighters lounge.

Yamcha watched them, then turned his attention to the men's room. _So... we finally get a chance to meet. And for me to see just what kind of guy you are... _Yamcha thought, staring intently at the simple blue image in front of the restroom showing it was the men's room

Yamcha was just about to walk in, when someone called out to him.

"Hey!"

Yamcha turned to his right.

"Navi?" Yamcha asked. There, a little ways across the hall was a young woman with tan skin and dark hair.

"Talim!" Yamcha said, looking surprised. He started towards her, then stopped, remembering the showdown that awaited him in the men's room. Hesitating, the dark haired man tried to make a decision about where to go. Eventually, the brown haired man walked out of the restroom, staring at Yamcha and the girl, then walked past them through the crowd and went the lounge.

Talim walked over to him.

"Hello! We met yesterday" the girl greeted. "My name is Talim. Your friend is the young man named Asta, right?"

"Yes! I remember your name!" Yamcha said, smiling down at the shorter girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yamcha," the man held out his hand and they shook hands.

"I just wanted to say hello again and properly introduce myself." Talim said. "It was busy yesterday and everyone was trying to register. I thought I would say hi." She nodded with a kind smile.

_Her hands... I touched her hands... Her face... so beautiful... She looks like a cute, wonderful angel... Why do I feel dizzy..._

Yamcha was just staring at the girl before him. The young priestess was wearing clothes similar to what she had worn the day before.

Smiling at the man, Talim continued the conversation as fans and eventgoers walked through the lobby, going into the stadium.

Yamcha was staring with his mouth wide open now. His face was red, and he looked totally out of it. He looked like he was trying to start to say a sentence, but the first words never came out. "I... I... You... Girl... Talim... Angel..."

Talim's expression turned into that of surprise as her eyebrows lifted trying to understand this change in the man's behavior. "Hm?" the girl said, blinking a few times.

By now, a visible pool of sweat had fallen on the floor around Yamcha. Two young boys walked into the lobby, one with dark hair in a wild hairstyle and a cute, innocent face, and the other boy with purple hair and blue eyes. The boy with black hair had been running ahead, trying to outrun his friend and his foot slipped on the pool of Yamcha's sweat.

"AHH!" the dark haired boy yelled, as his feet flapped through the air as he tried to catch his balance, but then fell. "Aw man, the floor's wet," the boy said, trying to get up.

"What a loser, Goten," the purple haired boy said, stopping to help his friend up, then slipping on the wet floor and falling down with him.

The two young boys laughed on the floor together.

Talim watched all of this with mild fear and amusement, hoping the boys were okay. She was going to help them up, but they were soon on their feet and running towards the stadium again. "C'mon! I want to get good seats!" the purple haired boy said.

"Yeah, Trunks! Let's go!"

Talim sweated with an awkward smile, watching the kids run off. She then looked at the man in front of her again, only to look completely terrified as the dark haired man, Yamcha, was now on the floor looking very pale.

"Yamcha!" Talim said, kneeling down and trying to get the man out of his trance. "You're not breathing!"

"Heh, don't worry," a voice said, coming from the direction of the men's room.

A short young human man in a dark blue shirt and tan shorts walked out of the room. "Whew! I feel much better," Krillin said, patting his stomach. "Yamcha always gets like this around girls. Wow, he actually stopped breathing this time," the short man said, looking at the tall man on the floor.

Krillin patted Yamcha on his side a few times, before reaching into a bag he had with him. He produced some small white articles of clothing.

"What's that?" Talim asked, still worried.

"Smelly gym socks," the friend of Yamcha replied. "I knew Yamcha would be here today, so I brought some just in case. These should do the trick."

Talim sweated as she watched the man who seemed to know Yamcha put the smelly socks underneath Yamcha's nose.

Yamcha's face was still looking completely overwhelmed, but the pale tint of his skin slowly began to have colour. Eventually, instead of being overwhelmed, he was now looking very uncomfortable.

His lungs started working again and his breathing resulted in taking in the heavy smell of the socks. "Wh-what... in... the world is that... smell...?" Yamcha asked, slowly coming to, while still on the floor.

Krillin looked at the girl. "Oh, by the way, I have never seen him this bad before," Krillin said, behind his hand quietly to Talim. "If he was like this, he must really like you! Hee hee..."

Talim looked at Krillin and blinked. She then looked at Yamcha, who was sitting up and gasping for air. "Krillin! What's going on!" he said, pushing the socks away.

The short male stuck his tongue out at Yamcha.

Yamcha sat up and recovered. "Oh no! Talim!" He shouted. He looked up, but only Krillin was there.

"Looking for someone?" Krillin asked, with a knowing smile. "That girl left a few minutes ago. She said she had to go, but she waited until you were awake again."

"Darn..." Yamcha said, disappointed that he had freaked out again. "Fine. I guess I'll get going for now. I told Sakura I wouldn't be late."

"Oh... " Krillin said, his voice becoming more somber. "About that..."

Another man walked towards them.

"Huh?" Yamcha looked at the man. He then started to smile. "Piccolo! Hey man! Fancy seeing you here." Yamcha got to his feet went to give the tall Namekian a bro hug. Piccolo simply stared at him.

"What's up?" the dark haired male asked the green man.

Piccolo continued to look at him quietly. "Where are your friends?" The Namekian asked.

"Huh?" Yamcha asked. "Oh, you mean Asta and Sakura? They probably went to the lounge by now." He then looked at Piccolo and Krillin. "Does this mean you two are in the tournament? Who else is here?"

"Those kids are dangerous, Yamcha," Piccolo said, turning his back to Yamcha and looking towards the hallway leading to the lounge. "You should have consulted us before making friends with someone wielding terrible powers."

"Powers?" Yamcha asked, sweating. "Do you mean Asta's grimoire?"

Piccolo turned and looked over his shoulder at Yamcha. "So you know about it?" The green man asked.

"Well, yeah sure. It's a book given to the mages in Asta's country. Except because he doesn't have magic it lets him _cut through_ magic. Pretty cool stuff," Yamcha said, casually.

"It's the Five Leaf Clover," Piccolo corrected. "A symbol spoken of only in legend... It wields a dangerous power. That's why we need to take it from him."

"Wait, what?" Yamcha asked. "If you think Asta's a bad guy, you don't know him. He's a good kid. And he's my friend." Yamcha ended the sentence with a serious look on his face.

Krillin could only stand by anxiously, watching the tension rise between the comrades in front of him. "Guys... let's just calm down..."

"Once we've understood the origin of that grimoire, we _may_ give it back to him. But the fate of humanity is more important than letting a kid go around with a danger like that." Piccolo said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Yamcha shouted, causing the Namekian to pause. "You won't be taking anything from him. He's not a threat." Sweating, Yamcha had his hands clenched, angrily. "What does Goku and the others think about this? Have you talked to them about it?"

"Goku hasn't been seen in days... Not even his wife and kids know where he is..." Piccolo said. "I'm not going to go waiting around for him, when a real threat is right in front of me"

Piccolo turned and stared directly at Yamcha.

Yamcha's mouth dropped, sweating in shock.

Piccolo turned his back to Yamcha and Krillin again. He started walking towards the lounge. "I'll let the boy take part in the tournament. After that, I'm going to ask him to give me the grimoire. If necessary, I will take it by force." Piccolo walked through the hall and made a turn into the fighter's lounge.

By now, the hallway was empty with just Krillin, Yamcha, and a custodian sweeping the hall.

Yamcha was angry, his body felt warm. He looked over at Krillin. "Did you know? That this is what he has planned?" Yamcha asked his friend, Krillin.

"I'm not trying to take sides or anything," Krillin said. "That magic book... it really is dangerous."

Krillin walked past Yamcha, wearing a sad look, and went into the lounge.

Yamcha was there, standing there alone.

_I go and make some new friends, and this is how they treat me._ Yamcha thought. _How did they even find out about Sakura and Asta? Were they spying on me? Would they even know about Asta if it wasn't for me making friends with him?_

_Is this somehow my fault_

The thoughts buried Yamcha in a sea of doubt.

_Now's not the time. Let's go to this tournament. My friends and I have worked hard to get here. I'll settle things with Piccolo and Krillin later._

Yamcha struggled with his own thoughts, and eventually came to a wavering resolve. Choosing to focus on the tournament, he walked away from the men's room and went through the hall walking toward's the fighting lounge. As he did, a tall man with dark hair and a tail wrapped around his waist, was watching from the shadows of the hallway.

This man watched as Yamcha walked into the lounge, leaving the hallway empty. The man with dark hair smiled, most of his appearance covered in shadow.

/

Yamcha walked through the tunnel that led from the lobby to the fighters lounge. It was a long, dark tunnel, leading from the lobby all the way through the colosseum underneath the audience stands to the fighters lounge, which was on the ground floor a few dozen yards from the fighting ring.

As Yamcha walked through the dark tunnel, the light at the end was bright, and the cheers of the crowd were beckoning eagerly to the contestants.

Each fighter had to make their way through this tunnel. Each step brought them closer to the action. The blood. The sweat. The Z Ronin Fighting Competition

(Thanks for reading! The action continues in part two of chapter 7, available now!)


	8. The Tournament Begins! Part 2

Dragon Clover

"The Tournament Begins!"

Part 2

Walking out of the tunnel, the bright daylight shined. The colosseum stands were filled with hundreds of fans, men, women, boys and girls, cheering, talking about their favorite contenders and purchasing concessions.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a child's voice said over the speakers of the arena.

Goten and Trunks were standing on the square fighting ring with a microphone in Trunks' hands.

"We are now about to begin the Z Ronin Fighting Tournament," Trunks continued. "I'm Trunks."

Goten grabbed the mic, pulling it in front of him momentarily while Trunks kept a hold of it "And I'm Goten!"

"And we will be your commentators for today's events" Trunks smiled

The crowd cheered.

Aside from the fighting ring at the center of the colosseum, there was a green grass surrounding it. And the fighters lounge was on the ground floor of the colosseum building.

The fighter's lounge was a big room on the ground floor that had a good view of the ring, though the patio outside of the lounge had chairs and tables for the fighters to sit at, and watch the matches.

"Asta!" a voice called out from high up in the stands. It was a dark haired male, with wild hair and glasses. Magna, a member of the Black Bulls Magic Knights, was there, wearing the same cloak as Asta. The male was doing an arm pump in the air, rooting for his fellow Black Bulls member and friend. "Go kick their butts, Asta! You're representing the Black Bulls out there!"

"Is it time for the fighting to start?" A male with a soft face and sandy blonde hair asked, sitting a few seats to the left of Magna. "I really can't wait for the fighting to start. Why couldn't we join this tournament?" The male, Lucky, asked Magna.

Magna growled, his hands clenched in fists. "Hey! You're lucky we were given the day off to come here! We're here to root for our man, Asta! Don't be so selfish! Cheering on your team mates is what real men do!"

"Aww..." Lucky whined with a smile on his face. "I really think we should fight too."

In between the two males was a short girl with dark hair. She was busy eating some cupcakes that had red paper and pink frosting. "Nom nom, these are so good!" the girl said, holding a cupcake in front of Magna's face. "Here, have one!"

"Not now," the dark haired male said.

"Magna-kun! Lucky-kun! Charmy-chan! " A voice shouted from the fighters lounge, patio.

Yamcha looked over to the fighters lounge, and saw Asta and Sakura standing with a crowd of fighters in the patio area on the ground floor close to the ring. Asta was waving at the people who had called him from the audience. "You guys came!" Asta continued, waving happily

"Of course!" Magna said. "That's what real friends do! Boss said we could come and make sure you don't embarrass us! Hahahaha

Asta smiled. "Hey, where's Yuno? And Noelle?"

"Yuno said he wanted to come," Magna replied, yelling over the crowd of people. "But he is busy on a mission. Noelle is here, she just went to go get some food."

Asta nodded to his friends.

"Hey, Yamcha!" A girl's voice called.

Yamcha had been standing at the entrance of the tunnel, looking at the colosseum. Sakura was standing next to Asta and calling him over.

"Sakura! Asta!" Yamcha said, smiling at his friends.

The tension from his meeting with Piccolo and Krillin earlier was melting away.

The tall man jogged over to the patio of the fighters lounge. Yamcha was wearing an orange and yellow jumpsuit.

"Hey Sakura! Up here!" a male voice

A blonde haired man, Ken Masters, was seated high up. "Get 'em girl! Woohoo!" Ken said, wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt underneath. Beside him were three females. A white haired, brown skinned girl named Elena; the fair skinned, black haired ninja Ibuki and the blonde woman Cammy. All of them were friends/acquaintances with Sakura.

"This is exciting!" Elena said, with a happy look on her face. Ibuki looked relatively happy as well, and Cammy was sitting there, composed.

"Too bad we couldn't get Ryu here, huh?" Elena asked Ken.

The blonde looked over at the brown skinned girl and then just smiled. "Ha, it's hard getting him to show up anywhere. Anyways, I'm gonna get some food! Who's coming?"

"I am!" Elena said.

"Bring me some nachos," Ibuki said, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up on the seat in front of her, knocking into a few people in front of her.

Ibuki looked over at the blonde sitting on her left. "Everything alright?"

Cammy simply continued to stare down at the ground where the fighting would take place. _There's a strange presence..._ The blonde woman thought, as she looked down onto ground where the fighting would take place

"Hey look, there's Yamcha!" a female voice called out.

Up in the crowd was Bulma sitting next to Vegeta and Pu'ar. "Yamcha! Up here" Bulma continued, as she waved to the dark haired man way down on the ground. Bulma was wearing her blue hair down to her shoulders, and wearing a white short sleeve shirt and tan shorts. Her shirt read BULMA.

"Yeah, Yamcha! We're up here!" Pu'ar said excitedly, happy to see their longtime friend Yamcha again

"Could you be any more loud?" Vegeta asked, growling at Bulma. "I think everyone in West City can hear you."

Pu'ar looked towards Vegeta. "Hey, I got you this hat, Mr. Vegeta!" Puar said, holding a hat out that said YAMCHA on it.

Vegeta closed his eyes, folding his arms, growling. "And why in the heck would I want that?"

Pu'ar sweated.

"Pu'ar!" Yamcha said, looking up at his friends. "You made it! Bulma, Vegeta! Hey guys!"

"Hi Yamchaaa," Bulma sang. "You better kick butt out there," she smiled at him.

Yamcha nodded, smiling

"Yamcha, I missed you so muchhhh," Pu'ar said.

"I've missed you too pal," Yamcha smiled.

A few rows down, Talim was sitting in a seat and watching the combatants that were in the lounge. She saw Siegfried was looking towards the fighting ring.

A big, square ring with white floor, the floor was big enough that it was feet above the ground.

Talim took a moment to remember why she was here. Touching the necklace hanging from her neck, she took a breath, breathing in the air and clearing her mind. She began to meditate softly on the wind.

Two people were walking down the aisle, coming from the concession stands up on the higher floor. "Excuse me," a young man said politely, as he made his way down the stair aisle. "Pardon me."

Son Gohan, a tall young man around the same age as Talim, turned from the stair aisle and made his way onto the row Talim was sitting at. Followed by his girlfriend, Videl, the tall saiyan walked to the empty seats beside the girl.

"Hey, are these seats taken?" Gohan asked Talim, looking at the seats on her left.

"No, feel free," Talim replied kindly.

Gohan and Videl sat down next to the dark haired girl. Gohan had a big bag of popcorn and got comfortable in his seat, looking towards the fighting ring and tossing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey, don't hog it all!" Videl laughed, grabbing some popcorn as Gohan tilted the bag her direction.

Soon Krillin and Piccolo made their way to the same aisle of stairs. Krillin had some hot dogs and nachos, Piccolo had a corn dog on a stick. "Hey, there's Bulma!" The short human said, moving towards Bulma and Vegeta's seats. Piccolo stiffly followed him.

"Pardon us," Krillin said, "Sorry. Coming through."

A few people stared as the short human and the big, tall Namekian walked past them. Piccolo shot a glare at them and they all looked away, frightened.

Krillin sat next to Pu'ar and gave some food, and the cute being thanked him in a sincere tone. Piccolo sat beside Krillin.

_Yamcha... let's see the results of your training_ Piccolo thought.

"And without further ado," Trunks said. "Give it up for your host, Mr. Satan!"

Hercule comes out from a door and walks onto the stage. "Yeah!" Hercule shouted, throwing his hands up.

The crowd goes wild

"Welcome folks, to the Z Ronin Tournament! I am your man, Hercule Satan, the fighting legend. And I will be your host for this event!"

The crowd cheers him on. "Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!"

"Thankfully they're only cheering his first name," Gohan said, awkwardly.

"Trunks and Goten will be the commentators for the fights and our referee should be here any minute now! Buu where are ya, pal?" Hercule looking up into the crowd.

Buu is seen walking through the aisles up in the audience, wearing a box of snacks in front of him. He is selling snacks and drinks to audience members. "Ice cream! Get your ice cream from Buu! Cool down with some nice cold treats!"

"Buu!" a voice calls over the speakers. Buu looks up at the speakers at the top of the stadium. "Hercule?" he replies.

"Down here, Buu. In the fighting ring. It's time for the fights to start!" Hercule said. The people in the crowd were happily buying snacks from Buu and then looked sad, as looked down at Hercule and then hopped up into the air.

Jumping towards the ring, Buu landed beside the muscular man, Hercule. "Oops, Buu forgot he supposed to be referee. Buu like selling ice cream." Buu unwrapped a chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream and was about to give it a lick.

He looked over at Hercule, and offered him a taste. "Want some?"

The crowd laughed at the friendly display, everyone being in good spirits.

Hercule took a bite of the ice cream and soon Buu was walking to off stage to his spot as a referee.

"Alright then, let the Z Ronin fighting tournament begin!" Hercule shouted.

As the tournament began, Asta, Yamcha, Sakura and many others went out to battle in the ring. After breezing through the preliminaries (several fighters fighting in mini battles at the same time), our heroes advance to the official fights.

100 fighters entered each division: the Weapons tourney and the martial arts.

After the preliminaries, 30 fighters remained in each competition.

As the tournament started, the fighters began, facing off in heated battles.

Without using their maximum strength, Yamcha, Asta and Sakura won their first two battles.

"Now, the quarter finals will begin!" Hercule announced. "First up is the street fighting sensation who has been making quite a name for herself in this tournament, the 16 year old Sakura!"

Sakura walked out of the lounge and on a path that led across the green grass around the fighting ring.

The crowd cheered.

"Go Sakura!" Ken yelled. "Show em what you got!"

"Woohoo! Go Sakura!" Elena cheered.

"Go get em," Ibuki said with a smile.

Cammy was still staring _What is that I'm sensing?_

On stage, Hercule continued. "And for her opponent, we have the talented, the outstanding, the spectacular Videl!"

"Whoa! Sakura going against Videl," Yamcha said, aloud on the patio. "This is surreal."

Asta looked up at Yamcha. "Huh, do you know that girl?"

Yamcha looked over at him. "Yeah, she's a friend of mine. Her boyfriend is unbelievably strong. And she's been training hard too. She was a fighter before they met, I can only imagine how strong she is now after training with Gohan."

Asta looked towards the fighting ring, with the two females on it. _I believe in you, Sakura_.

"Go Videl! You can do it!" Yamcha yelled. "Sakura! Give it your best! You got this!"

Sakura and Videl both turned and looked at Yamcha. "Hey Yamcha!" they yelled angrily. "Just who do you think you're cheering for?!" they yelled at the same time. They then turned and looked at each other growling.

Yamcha sweated.

Gohan sweated up in his seat. "Cheering for two friends fighting against each other must be tough," Gohan laughed. Then he looked at his mobile phone. "By the way... where's dad, anyway? I told him we were coming here to watch the tournament..."

Gohan looked down at the commentator table where Goten and Trunks were seated

"Goten!" Gohan yelled down towards the table. The young half saiyan sitting at the table on the ground turned around, hearing his brother. "Have you heard from dad yet?" Gohan asked his little brother.

Goten shook his head.

"Hm..." Gohan said. "That's weird."

Up on the fighting ring, the two young women were making their introductions to one another.

"Huh, so you know Yamcha too, huh?" Videl asked. "Let me guess, you must be strong like Gohan and the others."

"Gohan?" Sakura repeated, looking surprised. "Hm, I don't know any Gohans. Who's that?"

Videl took a minute to relax and pointed up at the audience. "Up there. He's a fighter, he's friends with Yamcha."

Sakura put a hand over her head to shield her eyes from the sun, looking up in the crowd. There she saw Talim and Yamcha sitting together, except Yamcha had changed clothes. "Wh-what, Yamcha when did you get up there?!" Sakura said, though it wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone other than the people on the ground.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Videl asked. She then pointed over to Yamcha who was standing in front of the fighters lounge on the ground.

"Yamcha's right over there. That's Gohan."

Sakura looked from Yamcha to the man that was sitting by Talim, having mistaken Gohan for Yamcha. Surely enough, it wasn't Yamcha up there but someone who looked like Yamcha with shorter hair. "That's odd. Doesn't he look like Yamcha kun?" Sakura asked.

Videl looked up in the stands. "Hm... now that you mention it..."

"Wait a minute..." Sakura said, turning from the audience to look at the girl beside her. "Your name is Videl, right? Where have I heard that name..."

Videl relaxed, standing at her full height, blinking cluelessly.

"Well then, folks. It's time for the exciting matchup to begin! Now have fun, girls. And don't push yourselves too hard" Hercule said. "The quarterfinals will now start. Sakura, Videl... Get ready... FIGHT!"

/

(The Z Ronin Fighting Competition is underway! The first of our heroes to make it to the quarterfinals is Sakura! And she's going against Son Gohan's girlfriend, Videl!

It's teenage fighting prodigy vs teenage fighting prodigy in this ultimate battle between the young street fighter and the world champion's daughter!

Who will win? The exciting match starts in the next episode of Dragon Clover!)

(Uploads every Friday!)


	9. Sakura vs Videl

Dragon Clover

"Sakura vs Videl"

Hercule stood on the fighting stage, with a microphone in his hand.

"The quarterfinals match will now begin... Sakura, Videl, ready... fight!"

The two female teens stood on the white platform, in fighting stance.

Hercule hopped down to the grass beside the stage, and watched beside of Buu, who was acting as the referee. Goten and Trunks were sitting at a table a little further away, also on the grass.

The audience filled the stands of the big arena, as people roared and cheered for their favorite fighter and who they wanted to win.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Elena, one of Sakura's friends cheered, sitting beside the street fighter Ken, Ibuki and Cammy.

"Go Videl! I believe in you," Gohan yelled in the stands, sitting besides Talim.

Krillin, Android 18 and Bulma also cheered for Videl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said, moving her shoes along the floor, getting some traction. "My name is Sakura. My dream is to be an amazing street fighter like my hero Ryu. This tournament means a lot to me," she said, smiling. "And I look forward to competing with you."

Sakura was in her normal school uniform.

Videl was wearing black shorts and a white shirt on top. Her hair was cut short.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Videl," the dark haired girl said with a grin. "This isn't my first tournament, so make sure you give it your all. If this fighting means as much to you as you say, then I don't want either of us having any regrets of holding back."

Sakura got into stance, with her fists in front of her. "Agreed!"

Yamcha and Asta stood on the patio outside the lounge, looking with intense anticipation.

_I got to see Sakura's moves when we were training, but this is my first time watching her in a real fight!_ Asta thought. _Do your best, Sakura!_

Yamcha watched with a smile.

"Then, with the pleasantries out of the way..." Videl said, lowering into her stance.

"Let's... go!" Sakura said

The brown haired Sakura ran across towards Videl, her fists by her waist on both sides in an open posture as she ran towards the dark haired girl.

Sakura let out a battlecry as she did a strong right punch, striking towards Videl as she moved towards her. "HAAAA"

Videl dodged the punch using only her head movement.

With Sakura in close range now, and her arm launching harmlessly past Videl's head, Videl did a backwards somersault, launching her feet upwards in a fierce kick.

Sakura brought her hands up and blocked the double kick with her forearms, just in time to protect her face from being kicked.

Videl landed, a few feet away, and the two girls were at a reset stance again. Both with distance between each other.

"Wow! Look at em go!" Goten said, with a headset on with a small microphone broadcasting on the speakers.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "They may be girls, but they're smart enough not to do an all out assault without knowing how strong they are. This is a nice warm up"

"What did you just say about them being girls?!" Bulma yelled up in the audience

"Let the boy do his job!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma.

Bulma, Pu'ar and Krillin flinched at the saiyan yelling. Piccolo stared at the action with a stoic expression

"Hm, so this is the girl that Yamcha's been training with," Gohan said out loud, thoughtfully "I wonder how good she is..."

Talim heard the male's words. She was going to ask about what he said, but instead she focused on watching her friend Siegfried, who was sitting down in the fighters lounge.

"Not bad!" Sakura said, getting into a stance.

"Likewise" said Videl. The dark haired Videl powered up, and dashed towards Sakura.

The girl's speed caught Sakura by surprise, and Videl did a wide left kick towards Sakura's torso, hitting her and sending her flying across the floor. Sakura landed on the floor, violently rolling, but regained control as she got to her feet, she used a hand on the floor to keep her balance, as she slid on her feet the rest of the momentum, stopping a few feet from being knocked out of the ring.

"And Videl lands her first kick!" Goten says.

"Be careful now!" Hercule said. "If you fall out of the ring, you lose!"

Buu appears on the grass, a ways behind Sakura, making sure she doesn't fall off without him seeing.

Sakura felt the bruise on her waist from the kick, taking a breath. '_If I fall out, I lose'! As if I don't know that! This is the quarterfinals!_

_And what's with that girl's speed! She is seriously fast! I'm going to need to be careful with her_

Videl smiled. _Heh, caught you by surprise? That's what happens when you know how to focus your energy and use it to your advantage. Thanks for the training, Gohan._

"Hey," Krillin said, in the audience. "I wonder, did Gohan ever teach Videl how to use ki? I know she can fly, so doesn't that mean..."

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

Krillin gave her an annoyed side look. "Hey, Gohan! Does Videl know how to use ki blasts?"

Gohan, further down in the stands looked around. "Did someone call me?"

"Huh, guess he didn't hear me..." Krillin said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was continually getting annoyed by people yelling

_Fine!_ Sakura thought _Let's turn up the heat!_

Sakura ran towards the dark haired girl.

Videl, seeing this, got into a lower defensive stance.

Sakura yelled, about to throw a right punch again "HAAAAAAAAAA"

Videl grinned. "Same punch, huh? Didn't you learn last time?"

Videl got ready to dodge the punch as she did before, settling into a stance. But then Sakura stopped the punch halfway, and adjusted her height, getting low into a crouching position.

Videl looked alarmed.

Sakura did a right sweep kick towards Videl's left leg. The sweep kick knocked both of Videl's legs out from under her, making the girl completely unbalanced and in midair

Sakura followed through with the sweeping kick, going in a full circle, and then stood up, launching a wide right kick towards Videl's left side. Videl's face showed the pain as she was kicked and went flying into the floor, sliding on her side.

Sakura followed after Videl, running after her.

Videl was sliding on the floor, when she eventually stopped and hopped up, growling. The was surprised seeing Sakura was right on her. Sakura threw a punch towards Videl's chest. Videl dashed a sidestep to Sakura's right, evading the punch.

With a little room from Sakura, Videl threw a left kick towards Sakura's right side. Sakura raised her right forearm and blocked the kick; using her strength to fend off the blow for a few moments before using her blocking arm to swat the leg away. Videl staggered back a step, and Sakura threw a right hook with her arm she had been blocking with.

The punch was coming towards Videl's head, and the daughter of Hercule ducked underneath the punch, moving to the left to try and get in position behind Sakura.

Sakura found herself with her back to her opponent, after the strong right punch.

Videl grinned. "Gotcha"

Videl tried to close the small space between herself and Sakura, going in to try and grapple the street fighter from behind, but instead Sakura looked back over her left shoulder and extended a powerful backwards kick with her left leg.

At close range, the kick had explosive strength, and hit Videl in the gut, causing her to be winded and shuddering in pain.

Sakura turned to face her opponent, with a serious intensity on her face. She stood in stance with her fists raised, catching her breath and waiting, instead of continuing the attack.

Videl was clutching her stomach, trying to keep her footing.

"That girl Sakura is good," Krillin remarked.

"Yeah, what is it they're teaching kids in PE these days?" Bulma asked.

"She's been training with Yamcha" Pu'ar said. "Of course she's good!"

Down on the patio where the fighters were standing outside the lounge, Yamcha was standing watching the fight. _She didn't learn any of this from me. Sakura's a distinguished fighter by herself. She doesn't need any advice from me._

"Come on, Videl!" Gohan said, up in the crowd beside Talim. "You can do it! Don't go easy on her!"

Videl looked up at Gohan, hearing his words. She looked at her opponent. _Jeez... Who said I was going easy?_ Videl thought

Ken Masters was sitting in the crowd and smiled, seeing Sakura display her skills.

Catching her breath, Videl took in deep gulps of air. The kick to the stomach had hurt, but the pain was going away now. Adrenaline and the excitement starting to kick in.

Videl took in the moment. The crowd cheering. Everyone watching. The tournament she had been training for, for months. It was all here now. In the present. This was

"You're no pushover," Videl said smiling, standing up and getting out of her stance.

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I commend you on getting this far in th tournament," Videl said, with a grin. "Unfortunately, you're not going to go any farther"

Sakura was standing up, still in stance, testing the traction of her shoes, hiding the lower part of her face with her fists. "Yeah? Why is that?" Sakura asked

Videl got in a wide stance, with her arms by her sides. "Because I'm going to win this fight."

Videl started powering up, a powerful blast of wind coming from her. Videl's white shirt flowed, as the power from her continued to build up.

Some parts of the grass and ground beside the fighting floor started to sway, and pieces of rock started to separate from the ground and float into the air.

The crowd was quiet, watching as the power from the young Videl was being shown and felt by all those present. Even Hercule, nearby on the grass, was looking surprised.

Up in the crowd, Asta's friends Magna and Charmy looked surprised, watching

Lucky, however, had a different look on his face. Excitement. Adoration. Desire.

"There's strong fighters here," Lucky said, standing up beside Charmy. His face looked like he was mentally somewhere else, while his lips spoke subconsciously. "I want to fight. I'm going to fight her."

The two girls way down on the fighting floor were small figures from where Lucky and the other Black Bulls were seated. Lucky Voltia held his grimoire in his hands and lightning sparked around him, in a similar fashion to the way that the dark haired girl in the ring was powering up.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Magna said, looking over to his left at Lucky, who was now standing and drawing attention. "Sit down!"

The blonde haired male suddenly started running down towards the stair aisle near his row of seats and jumped up, getting on the handrail in the middle of the stair aisle and riding on it swiftly, with his shoes coated with lightning, he slid down the handrail leading from the concessions at the highest floor, down towards the arena.

Riding the rail as if he was skateboarding, Lucky smiled with excitement, his grimoire in his left hand as the pages flipped in the wind.

Going down the rail, eventually at the bottom , he launched up in the air with a jolt of lightning propelling him into the air. He was going up and moving to land eventually in the middle of the fighting ring.

"Videl-san, Videl san!" Lucky said, eagerly. "I want to fight you! You're strong, let me fight you!"

Videl turned around, looking towards the young man that was flying up in the air coming towards the ring. "Huh?" Videl said.

Sakura looked up with the same confused look

Gohan and the other Z Fighters were on the opposite side of the colosseum, so they weren't close to Lucky or the other Black Bulls. Goten, however, was in between the fighting arena and the blonde boy threatening to interrupt the match.

Soaring through the air, and rocketing towards the arena, Lucky was riding the lightning when he suddenly knocked into someone in the air.

Lucky's momentum stopped, as he looked at was who in front of him.

A small boy, Goten, was standing defiantly in the air, frowning at the blonde boy in the Black Bulls cloak. "Hey! You're not going to fight Videl!" Goten said. "She already has an opponent."

Lucky looked surprised. "You... you're flying?" the male asked, staying in midair for a moment. "You... you're a fighter? You're strong arent you?"

Goten blinked, no longer looking mad. "Huh, me?"

"Yes... yes, I can sense it!" Lucky said, starting to look maniacal. "You have intense power! Fight me. Fight me!"

Lucky's grimoire glowed as he activated a spell. "Enchantment Magic: Lightning Speed!"

Lightning surged around Lucky and charged him up. His magical power increasing his body's physical attributes.

"Huh?" Goten repeated.

In the sky above the field, Lucky pocketed his grimoire, and started punching at Goten in a rapid succession. With immense speed the punches were coming at Goten. The young half saiyan dodged the punches in midair, but was struggling to avoid them. Eventually lightning charged in one of Lucky's legs and he used it to spin around in a vicious, fast roundhouse kick.

The kick took Goten by surprise and kicked him down into the green grass, almost going into the commentator's table where Trunks was sitting. Goten crashed into the ground, and Hercule and the crowd stared.

Trunks took off his microphone and got to his feet. "Hey! You almost knocked over my lemonade" Trunks yelled, after Lucky nearly kicked Goten into the table. "What gives" Trunks powered up and flew up into the sky doing a series of punches and kicks towards Lucky.

Lucky was breezing backwards in quick bursts, guided by his lightning, dodging the attacks of Trunks with a smile on his face. "You're fast! What's your name?" Lucky asked, before dodging under a kick by Trunks.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, hesitating in confusion.

Lucky was about to reply, when suddenly he disappeared.

Goten had got to his feet and flew up towards Lucky in a flying punch.

Goten was still flying up into the air, with his fist in Lucky's stomach, with a serious look on his face, carrying Lucky into the sky. Lucky (for once) didn't have a smile on his face, and looked like he was in extreme pain

Goten dashed at super speed, and ended up above Lucky, intercepting him and knocking him down towards the ground again.

The blonde Magic Knight went flying into the ground, making a small crater in the grassy area beside the fighting ring and the table.

The crowd gasped.

Standing up from the crater with some dirt falling from him, Lucky stood up with a deeply excited look over his face. Lightning was surging. "Show me more..." Lucky said, with a wild smile on his face. The look in his eyes showed he was bordering insanity and getting a rush from fighting a good opponent

Goten and Trunks were both up in the air, next to each other, they exchanged a look and nodded.

The two half saiyans flew down to the ground, and landed on the field, engaging Lucky. Trunks and Goten threw punches at him, and the lightning-enhanced Magic Knight, blocked many of the punches, and did attacks of his own.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?!" Hercule yelled beside the fighting floor.

Meanwhile Videl had started running towards Sakura. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Try me!" Sakura said, in a stance.

Videl ran in close and powered her ki into one of her feet.

Sakura got confused, sensing power charging up.

"Videl kick!"Videl said, spinning a kick, with a ki charged up on her foot. A visual of ki going in a circle around Videl was seen, as Sakura tried to block the kick, but the ki energy bypassed her physical defense.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Sakura yelled, being kicked and sent flying. Videl channeled her ki and used it to fly after Sakura. She caught up with Sakura and grabbed her, using her momentum to swing her around in a circle and send her high up into the air.

Sakura went flying up 30 feet into the sky above the ring.

Videl charged up and raised her hands into the air, towards Sakura. Videl yelled, "Masenko ha!"

A huge beam of power flew up into the air from Videl, going towards the Sakura.

The schoolgirl street fighter, who hadn't recovered from being thrown, looked down at the power coming towards her. Sakura's eyes widened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The blast connected, and Sakura was seen falling upside down towards the floor. Battered by the hit, the schoolgirl's clothes were ripped and torn in some places, and her body showing small scratches.

Falling headlong towards the ring, Sakura landed on the floor, laying on her side.

Asta and Yamcha watched anxiously. "Sakura!" Asta yelled out.

Buu walked towards the ring, still on the grass. He looked at the brown haired girl, Sakura and then started counting.

"1, 2, 3..." Buu said, counting to ten before the girl would officially lose the match.

The crowd was quiet, and Goten, Trunks and Lucky stopped fighting, looking towards the two girls that were fighting

Videl was standing, catching her breath.

"Sakura!" Elena called out.

"Come on, get up!" Ibuki yelled, beside Elena.

Cammy watched Sakura lying on the floor.

As the first match of the Z Ronin Quarterfinal's begins Videl has landed a powerful attack, the Masenko, on Sakura! Has Videl won the match? Is the tournament over for Sakura? And who will be fighting in the next match? Will Lucky calm down and stop fighting? And is Buu's ice cream he was selling already melted? Find out in the next episodes of Dragon Clover!


	10. Sakura vs Videl Part 2

Dragon Clover

"Sakura vs Videl"

Part 2

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..."

Buu counted, on the fighting floor beside the downed Sakura.

It was the first match the quarterfinals of the Z Ronin Fighting Tournament.

The brown haired girl Sakura was lying on the floor. Videl was standing, catching her breath, and the crowd was all watching her.

_This is it, Sakura..._ the girl said to herself.

Sakura's vision got hazy and she slipped into another realm.

In a small green yard outside a small house in Japan, Sakura and a man in a grey fighting gi were facing each other.

Sakura was a year younger then. She faced the man before her.

He had tan skin and dark hair. His body much bigger than hers. He wore gloves on his hands like she did.

Ryu

"You'll really let me challenge you?" Sakura asked. "I've been training so hard!"

The dark haired man looked at the girl. Eventually he called her to come at him. "Fine! Come on!"

The two began to battle, with Sakura challenging the man.

She had surprised him with her skills, but ultimately she had lost. Knocked on the ground. Defeated.

Suddenly the young girl found herself, in another dimension. A white background, infinite time and space.

The schoolgirl looked around. She was standing by herself.

_That fight... it was from a year ago. When I challenged Ryu. Why am I remembering it? Where am I?_

As if her words caused a machine to spur to life, the infinite space around her suddenly turned into the beautiful, dark background of deep space.

She was up in space, with Earth and the other planets thousands of miles beneath her feet.

She was floating up in space, though she felt no physical weight.

Soon, an enormous green dragon was before her. Shenron

"Little girl..." Shenron said.

Sakura was scared, "Wh-what's going on?!"

"The guardians of Earth have been watching you..." Shenron said, his enormous form against the background of deep space. Sakura, feeling weightless, could only stare in awe. "They think that you are special... You will be part of their plan to protect the Earth..."

Sakura stared at the dragon, scared.

"Don't be discouraged... continue in your true quest to become stronger... and one day you will succeed."

Sakura was scared.

Soon she found herself falling towards Earth. Shenron remained up in space, watching her fall. She screamed, trying to stop herself.

Eventually, she woke up.

"7..." A voice said. It was Buu.

The crowd was cheering and calling for Sakura to get up, or cheering for Videl to win. Everyone was quiet when Sakura moved. Her arms moved slowly and she put her hands on the ground, shakily pushing herself off the floor.

Shakily, Sakura stood up. Dusty and beat up, the girl rubbed her chin, getting some dirt off her face. "Phew. That was a nice little break..." Sakura said, slowly getting into a stance.

"Hey! She was unconscious!" Videl yelled. "That's a K.O., isn't it?!"

"Sakura got up and is ready to fight before Buu count to ten," Buu replied. "So she has not lost."

Hercule came up to Buu, speaking quietly. "Are you sure that's the right call, buddy?"

Buu stood defiantly, "Buu memorized rule book. He is sure."

Some officials came towards Buu and Hercule and whispered something.

"It's been confirmed, Sakura is still in the match!" Hercule declared.

The crowd cheered.

"Even if she did fall asleep, it had to only be for a second," Krillin said. Pu'ar nodded.

"Who cares," Vegeta said. "There's no way a human girl is going to win a fighting tournament. Even one filled with weak humans."

"If I remember correctly, a certain human girl kicked your saiyan butt a few years ago," Android 18 said, combing through her hair with her hand.

Vegeta growled and Krillin sweated. "Heh heh... calm down now..." Krillin looked over at Piccolo. "Hey, if things get tense between these two, you'll help me out, right?"

Piccolo closed his eyes. "Hmph. She's your wife."

On another side of the audience

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Ken cheered. "That'a girl!"

"Yay!" Elena shouted, accidently bumping into Ibuki's nachos and spilling them on the female ninja. Ibuki was not amused

Elena put a finger onto Ibuki's face, scooping some cheese off and licking it. Ibuki proceeded to yell at the white haired girl.

Cammy was still staring at the ground floor of the colosseum. The blonde woman stood up and walked past Ibuki, Elena and Ken.

"Hey, what's up?" Ken asked.

Cammy paused. "Nothing. Going to check something out"

Ken watched her walk up the stairs going towards the food court.

"Man, something about those silent, mysterious chicks..." Ken thought aloud.

Elena looked over at him. "Hm, aren't you married?"

Cammy walked up the stairs of the stadium, and walked to the floor where the concession stands and tables for eating were.

There were a few people buying food in line, and a few people sitting at the tables or standing talking on the phone.

Cammy walked to the lobby inside and went to the restroom. Inside, the blonde woman went to the sink and turned on the cold water, rinsing her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her face for a few moments.

As she looked in the mirror, she saw the shadow of someone walking past the women's room entrance out in the lobby.

Cammy turned off the sink and stood up, walking to the doorway of the restroom. She walked out into the hallway and peered down the hall after the man that had walked by.

A tall man with wild, long dark hair that nearly went to the ground. He was wearing a weird uniform, something like armour. More importantly, was the immense amount of strength the man had - Cammy could sense it.

The man walked down the hall with his back to Cammy, then made a left turn into a stairwell.

As the man turned left, Cammy saw the tail wrapped around his waist.

_A Saiyan?!_

The young, blonde woman ran after the man, turning to the stairwell.

Inside the door, the stairs led down to a lower level. The man wasn't there.

/

Outside in the middle of the colosseum, the two young teens were still continuing their fight.

"Come on, Videl! Finish her!" a spectator shouted.

A row above the man, a man in a white shirt and black jacket was sitting with his daughter.

"This is just a friendly tournament!" The man in the jacket said. "There won't be any anyone "finishing" anything here. Thankfully, this isn't Outer Realm."

The man who had said "Finish her" dressed in black with yellow armor, scoffed at this remark.

"Hey, tickets to the Z Ronin tournament. Am I the best dad or what?" the man in the jacket said to the blonde girl sitting beside him.

"It's not the worst way to pass the day," the girl in her 20's said. The father and daughter smiled to each other.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still preparing to start out on her second wind.

_Be careful, Sakura. That girl is capable of moving very fast! And what's more, she even did a power attack like Hadoken! Hers was much bigger than mine! I'm going to have to do my best if I want to win this._

Videl stared at Sakura. "You survived my Masenko attack... Most fighters would have been done after that." Videl said, frowning.

Sakura put up her fists in a defense stance.

Videl smiled. "Hm, you're no ordinary fighter. I can see why Yamcha took an interest in you."

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Sakura said.

"You're only rushing your own defeat, but I'll be glad to comply!" Videl powered up and flew towards Sakura. Sakura got a running start and headed towards Videl.

The two girls sent a strong punch, hitting each other in the face at the same time. Videl did a kick towards Sakura, connecting. Sakura took the hit, and then punched Videl in the side.

They continued to stand at point blank range, trading attacks.

"Whoa! What's got into them?" Trunks said, running to pick up his microphone. "They aren't even dodging anymore, they're just standing there and squaring up."

"You girls be careful!" Hercule said, hesitantly.

Sakura went on the offensive, ducking under one of Videl's kicks and then advancing towards her. Videl backed up, trying to read Sakura's stance. The schoolgirl Sakura in her blue skirt and white top continued to advance towards Videl slowly, backing Videl towards the edge of the fighting floor.

Videl looked back, noticing she didn't have much room left. She sweated.

"No where left to run, sorry," Sakura grinned, putting a foot forward as she was in an offensive stance.

"Do I look scared?" Videl grinned, sweating.

Sakura returned the grin.

The crowd was silent, watching what would happen. Videl was cornered. Would she be knocked out? Or like a desperate animal, erupt with an even stronger power?

Hercule and Buu watched quietly. Goten, Trunks and Lucky were watching also.

The stadium was silent with anticipation.

Sakura stood there, in a ready position, getting together her plan.

_This is your chance, Sakura! No matter how fast she is, she can only go in a few directions now! If she tries to run, stop her. Other than that, it's time for me to knock her out and move on to the next fight!_

_...I know the perfect attack..._

Videl looked at Sakura, trying to read her.

Sakura started bouncing on her toes, in a fashion similar to a boxer.

Videl looked surprised. _Changing her form?!_

Sakura bounced with her feet together, landing in different areas on the floor each time, eventually she built momentum to twirl around and do a swift spinning kick with her left leg.

Videl ducked underneath the kick, happy with the easy dodge. But then Sakura was still in the air, continuing her spin in the air; her kick was only speeding up.

Barely able to react, Videl put up her arms to block the kick. The spining kick, with Sakura spinning like a cyclone with one leg out, knocked Videl's arms out of position, breaking her guard. Videl was alarmed, her arms knocked up above her head having her torso exposed.

The third cycle of the spinning Sakura, had the fast, horizontal kick slam into Videl's body, knocking her off the fighting floor and into the air above the green grass.

Videl gasped, in midair above the green grass, about to fall to her defeat.

"Yeah!" Elena said in the crowd. "Sakura did it!"

Ken was smiling.

"Yes! Good job, Sakura!" Asta shouted on the fighting lounge patio.

Sakura was slowing down her spinning kick in the air, and lightly landed on the floor with a wisp of wind, as she faced Videl. Sakura smiled, waiting for Videl to hit the ground.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and the power that had filled the stadium before was there.

There, in midair, five feet above the grass, Videl was floating in midair.

With her power surrounding her, Videl was still in the position she had been falling, and slowly picked herself upright in the air. She was looking at Sakura.

"I didn't think I would have to use any ki techniques in this tournament, let alone fly..." Videl said, angry. You're really starting to get on my nerves!"

Sakura looked completely shocked. "You... can fly?!"

Videl started floating towards the ring, and Sakura just stood there, watching

Videl landed near Sakura, and then walked back to the center of the ring. "I told you, I was going to give this everything I have..." Videl said, smiling.

Sakura was trying to understand how this girl had just floated through the air, but the last words Videl said made her get ready to throw down

"Hmph... I wouldn't want this to go any other way!" Sakura proclaimed.

"And... the two fighters... are still giving it their best..." the man Hercule said, trying to be professional and not give in to the confusion that his daughter had just floated

The crowd eventually came to grips with seeing a flying person and started cheering

"Come on, Videl! You can do it!" Bulma shouted.

Gohan was watching quietly. "This is a good match."

Videl was getting fed up. She flew up into the air, powering up.

Sakura ran towards the center of the floor, getting away from the edge.

"This has been fun, but it's time for me to finish this," Videl yelled.

She flew down towards the floor and then flew horizontally at Sakura, with both of her fists in front of her trying to punch Sakura.

Sakura ran towards Videl, with each step preparing to connect with the strong girl who was flying towards her.

Videl slammed into Sakura, the brown haired schoolgirl catching Videl's fists in her hands, as they met at the center of the stage.

Videl's momentum pushed Sakura a considerable distance, as Sakura tried to hold her ground, her feet sliding as Videl continued to fly, trying to push Sakura.

There was a struggle, with the two girls contending, Videl trying to push Sakura back, and Sakura trying to hold Videl off.

There was still 7 feet of floor behind Sakura, until she would be knocked off the floor and fall onto the grass

Videl, still horizontal in the air, focused and increased her power, pushing Sakura back more.

Sakura grimaced, her arms surging with strength. Sweat was dripping down Sakura's face as veins showed in her thin arms; grappling with the incredible force before her. Her legs showed her pumping, lean calves, as they held against Videl's flying momentum

Sakura had been pushed from 7 feet away from the edge, to 4 feet... Now only 3 feet left...

_Now!_ Sakura thought.

Videl looked surprised, when Sakura's defense completely dissolved, and Videl went flying forward - but Sakura had fallen onto the floor on her back, still holding Videl's fists. Sakura rolled on her back and put the sole of her foot up into Videl's torso, guiding the girl over Sakura and out of the ring again, into the air above the grassy field.

Sakura released her grip on Videl, as Videl went flying over her, carried by her own momentum.

Videl looked back at Sakura, irritated by the deceptive manuever that had her out of bounds yet again.

Videl was flying towards the wall of the colosseum that separated the fans in the audience from the field. Landing a foot on the side of the wall, Videl paused for a moment on the top edge of the wall, making sure not to fall onto the grass below. "You didn't learn last time, did you?" Videl said. She pushed off the wall, flying towards the ring again. "Knocking me off stage won't work!"

But Sakura was still near the edge of the floor, looking serious.

Videl was caught off guard by this.

At the edge of the platform, Sakura jumped up in the air, so she was parallel to Videl's height in the air. The young street fighter's hands were behind her right side, as she charged power in her hands.

Blue orbs of light started to generate towards Sakura's hands.

Videl watched the girl in midair gathering power for an attack. Videl smiled. "So that's how it is? Game on!" Videl charged her hands in front of her while in the air, flying towards Sakura.

"Masenko..." the girl Videl said...

A big circle of blue power was gathering between Sakura's hands.

"Ha!" Videl yelled, shooting a huge blast towards Sakura.

In the air, Sakura focused, her body relaxed, but focused on controlling the power it had conjured. She sent her palms forward, extending her arms towards her opponent. Sakura's eyes focused on Videl, while keeping her form in midair perfect.

The schoolgirl shouted, while releasing the huge blue sphere of power. "Hadouken!"

The roaring power from Sakura flew towards the blast that Videl had shot.

The two waves of power hit each other. Each pushing against each other, contending. It lasted for a few moments. Then a huge blast exploded, and the tense struggle was over.

The crowd flinched from the blast, and gasped seeing the results.

After the dust cleared, Hercule coughed and Buu waited to see who had won.

Videl was against the ground floor wall of the colosseum, having been knocked into the wall by the blast. She fell from the wall and face down onto the green grass.

Sakura, who had been on the edge of the ring, had been knocked back to the other side of the ring, landing somewhere between the center and the far side of the floor. Meaning that Videl had fallen onto the ground and Sakura did not.

"Videl has fell out of the fighting platform" the Buu said. "The Sakura is the winner!"

The crowd yelled in cheering.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura was lying on the floor of the fighting ring, on her back.

Facing the blue sky, she heard the crowd cheering for her. She leaned her head forward and saw Videl on the grass.

Sakura leaned back with her head on the floor, "Guess... I won," Sakura said, smiling.

In the blue sky, with a few white clouds, she thought she could see Shenron looking at her. The image soon went away, and the young street fighter simply smiled.

"Yeah! You did it, Sakura!" some voices said.

"That was awesome!" another voice.

Yamcha and Asta had run up to the floor and were congratulating her.

Sakura hopped up quickly, not wanting to look hurt in front of them. "Haha, of course I did it! I'm the best!" she smiled. Immediately, she almost fell onto the ground, extremely tired.

Yamcha and Asta caught her, and they all laughed.

Yamcha hugged Sakura and kissed her on the forehead. "Good job. I'm proud of you, Yamcha said, smiling at her.

Sakura smiled with her eyes closed, feeling very happy.

Yamcha then quickly left Sakura and Asta, running towards the field to check on Videl.

Videl was okay, and Yamcha put one of her arm's around him and helped her walk to the fighting lounge. While they walked across the stage near Sakura and Asta, a few medics came to check on Sakura and Videl. Videl stopped walking, with Yamcha helping support her. She looked at Sakura.

"Good fight," Videl smiled at Sakura. "You're going to be a legendary street fighter," Videl winked at her.

Sakura looked surprised. She stood quiet for a few moments, then nodded. "Thanks you too!" Sakura said, giving Videl a thumbs up and a big grin.

Videl smiled and was helped off the platform towards the lounge.

Gohan walked to the bottom of the audience and jumped over the wall, landing on the grass in front of Yamcha and Videl.

"Great match, Videl! I'm proud of you," Gohan said, helping Videl to the lounge. "Thanks Yamcha."

"Anytime," Yamcha smiled to Gohan, watching them walk towards the lounge.

"You're amazing, Sakura..." Asta said, standing on the fighting floor as he held Sakura to keep her on her feet. "I'm really happy we got to train together... You're a real inspiration."

Sakura looked at Asta. "Don't be silly, I'm not that special..." she laughed

"You really are... Asta said.

"And there you have it, folks! The first match of the quarterfinals!" Hercule announced. "Up next, in the Weapons fights, we have Kilik vs Yamcha!"

Talim looked surprised.

Siegfried stood at the entrance of the fighters lounge on the ground floor, watching Gohan and Videl walk inside. The blonde knight looked towards the fighting ring.

_I wish you luck, Yamcha..._ Siegfried said to himself. _ I hope you won't need it._

As the first match of the Quarterfinals comes to an end, we find our hero Sakura victorious. Winning her third match, she is one step closer to winning the Z Ronin tournament.

Now, Yamcha prepares for his fight in the quarterfinals, against the mysterious man named Kilik, an acquaintance of Siegfried and Talim. Who will win this battle? And why does Kilik seem to dislike Yamcha? Who will Asta be fighting? And what is it that the street fighter Cammy was sensing that has got the composed, shrewd fighter feeling wary?

As Cammy follows after the man she saw in the hall, she gets closer to unraveling the secret taking place at the tournament...

(Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to the really supportive comments in the reviews! It means a lot to me. Thank you to all of the readers)

\- July 10, 2019


	11. Intermission

Dragon Clover

"Intermission"

The crowd was still cheering as the match between Sakura the street fighter, and Videl, Hercule's daughter, concluded.

There was an intermission, before the next fight would began.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hercule said. "We will now be having a 20 minute break before the next fight. Please use the restrooms now and make sure to purchase lots of good food from the concession stands! Hahaha"

The audience began to converse and talk about various topics, some related to fighting and some unrelated. Gohan and Videl went up into the audience again, sitting beside the wind priestess Talim. People left the stands and went to get food or to use the restrooms and stretch their legs.

Gohan helped Videl get settled into her seat and went to get them something to drink.

"Hey, would you like anything?" Gohan asked Talim, the girl they were sitting near.

The young woman looked at the tall male and waved her hands, "No, I'm fine, thank you!"

Gohan smiled at her and nodded, then walked to the stair aisle and began his ascent up the stairs.

While Gohan was walking up past the rows of people, Krillin and Piccolo saw him.

"Look, there's Gohan!" Krillin said. "What a fight, Videl!" Krillin yelled.

Videl and Talim looked up towards Krillin and Piccolo.

"Thanks Krillin!" Videl waved at him, smiling.

She turned around in her seat again, facing forward. "Ow..." she said, rubbing her shoulder after waving

"You're really skilled," Talim said to Videl. "It was a pleasure watching you fight."

Videl looked surprised and looked at the girl. "Huh, nah, it was nothing," Videl laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. Her face then got serious. _Hm, Sakura! You're my new rival!_

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin yelled, waving at him and getting out of his seat.

Android 18, Piccolo and Pu'ar watched Krillin as he waved down the tall saiyan male.

"Going to get some more food?" Krillin asked. "Let me come with!"

Gohan watched as Krillin came towards him. He saw the rest of his friends there. "Oh hey guys. So you all were sitting up here the whole time?"

Bulma and Pu'ar waved at Gohan and 18 said hi

"Want anything from the concession stand, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo closed his eyes. "Well... I guess I wouldn't mind some seasoned fries... I mean, if they have them."

Gohan smiled and nodded. He and Krillin started walking up the stairs towards the stands.

As they reached the top floor, they walked into the outside lobby where the food lines

"Hey, we really appreciate your mom looking after Marron," Krillin said, looking up at Gohan.

"Yeah, no prob!" Gohan said. "I'll be sure to tell her you said thanks."

"Perfect, Krillin said. "Hey, have you heard from Goku? Me and Piccolo have been trying to call him."

"Hm... No I have to say I'm not sure where he is either, Gohan said.

Talim was sitting in her seat, and taking a moment to clear her mind, when suddenly she felt it.

The strong, pressing surge of energy. The dark aura she had been searching for. The evil that needed to be cleansed from this world.

Standing up, Talim looked at Videl. "Excuse me," she said, starting to walk past her.

Videl let Talim go by and watched the girl walk off, before looking down at the fighting floor again.

Talim walked into the lobby of the colosseum and made her way down the stairs, going towards the first floor. _I need to talk to Siegfried! I've sensed the darkness we're searching for!_

She made her way down the stairs.

Down on the patio on the ground, Siegfried, the blonde knight was standing outside of the lounge.

Standing tall, he looked up at the stadium. He looked at the people in the crowd. One of them possessed the evil presence he and Talim were searching for.

He surveyed the crowd.

As he looked up into the stands, he heard the voices of the fighters that were in the indoor lounge behind him on the ground floor.

_Is it someone in the audience? Or someone in the tournament_ Siegfried questioned _And what is their purpose here at this tournament?_

Siegfried remembered back to three months ago, when the young priestess Talim had sought him out and approached him.

After a few months of searching, they had determined whoever was wielding this evil power was going to be at this tournament. It didn't take much to decide to enter the tournament themselves.

However, they had decided to approach the reconnaisance from two different angles.

Siegfried, as a participant and Talim as a spectator.

The blonde knight looked up into the stands, where Talim's seat was.

He saw Talim wasn't there.

He stared up at the audience for a few more moments, then walked back into the fighter's lounge.

There were many people there, a few faces familiar to Siegfried; Kilik, Ivy, the ronin Mitsurugi. And there were dozens of people he did not know.

Looking for some more leads as to who may be carrying the evil presence he sought, Siegfried looked around at the fighters while the tournament had its 20 minute break.

While trying to read a few of the fighters, he saw some familiar faces. The two young men he had met yesterday on the registration day.

"Man, did you see Sakura?!" Asta yelled, standing in the fighting lounge with a few people around him. "She was amazing! Haha, who would think someone so cute could be that strong!"

"What? Is that your girlfriend or something?" Lloyd Irving, a young man in red asked, smiling at Asta.

"Girlfriend?" Asta repeated, now sweating. "Wait, no! It's not like that!"

"You and her are obviously a couple..." a tall man with brown hair said. Squall Leonhart had his arms folded in front of his chest, speaking quietly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"Wait, no! That's not what happened!" Asta protested, desperately,

Squall squatted, so he was closer to Asta's height, looking at him face to face with piercing intensity. "We all saw you hugging her on stage..." Squall said. "Don't lie to me"

Asta fell on the ground, as if physically struck by the intimidation.

"Whoa! Is he okay?" Lloyd asked. "Squall you killed him!"

Squall was silent, and eventually walked off.

Yamcha, Tidus and a few others laughed.

Standing by a wall, the tall woman Ivy was looking at the men that were talking.

She looked at Yamcha. About to approach him, this time Ivy was careful enough to look for his young female companion, and saw the skinny, brown haired girl Sakura in another of the lounge, talking with some of the young, female fighters.

With the young male, Asta, on the ground, and many of the fighters playing with him and pretending to kick him as if he was a dead horse, Ivy took this opportunity to talk to the man who was fighting in the same Weapons division as her.

"Aren't you popular," Ivy said, behind Yamcha.

Yamcha heard the familiar voice and faced her. "Hey, its you - " Yamcha said.

Ivy interrupted him. "Not so fast. Be sure not to go crazy on me again. Wouldn't want your little girlfriend to freak out."

Yamcha thought back to when he had been staring at Ivy yesterday and Sakura had subsequently slapped him for it. Yamcha laughed, embarrassed.

"Anyways, do you have a minute?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Yamcha said, making sure Asta was okay

They walked to a corner of the room.

"I didn't get your name yesterday," Ivy said. "I'm Ivy."

"Yamcha," the male said. "Sorry for yesterday, I can get a little nervous around women."

"Did you say your name is Yamcha...? As in, the notorious bandit Yamcha. Are you a fan of his or something?" Ivy asked.

Yamcha laughed. "Not exactly... The desert bandit... yeah, that's me. Though I've given up on that life for some time now."

Ivy looked at the young man, surprised. "You're a real mystery, aren't you?" Ivy asked, smiling.

Yamcha blinked.

"Anyways, a small group of us are going treasure hunting after the tournament. If you ditch the kids, you could come with us, she raised an eyebrow at him. Yamcha looked at her and considered the idea. "That sounds fun," Yamcha said. "Where's the treasure?"

"Well, I can't go giving you all the details before I know that you're in," Ivy replied. "We would be traveling by sea. It should only take a few days to get there, maybe a week round trip"

Ivy was quiet and tried to read his body language.

"Think about it and tell me before the tournament's over. I'll be waiting for you here at the lounge."

Ivy smiled at him and walked somewhere else in the lounge.

Sakura looked over at Yamcha and the two made eye contact.

Yamcha thought about Ivy's invitation and then walked back to the guys playing with Asta.

"The next match will begin in 10 minutes folks, so hurry back to your seats!" Hercule announced, as people continued to make their purchases at the food stands and walked back into the stadium.

A man named Ky Kiske walked over to Sakura and started talking to her.

Meanwhile, Cammy had been going down the stairwell after the tall man, with long hair that she believed was a saiyan.

The dark stairwell went down many levels, from the third floor Cammy had entered, down to the first floor. As Cammy went down the stairs, she kept ready for any surprise attacks if the man she was following knew he was being followed.

As she made her way to the first floor, there was only two doors. The first was open, leading to the lobby at the ground floor of the colosseum. That was where most people entered the building from.

The second door was an emergency exit leading outside.

Cammy walked out into the lobby. The long haired saiyan wasn't there.

Where did the man go to? Had she been imagining things?

Returning to the dark stairwell, the blonde woman rested her back on the wall, trying to think

As she did so, she felt the wall behind her starting to move under her weight Looking surprised, the young woman took a step forward and turned around, looking at the wall. She put her hand on it, and noticed where part of the wall had gone in deeper than the rest of it, after she leaned on it.

A secret passage...?

Cammy pushed on the wall, opening the secret door slowly. Following the door into the secret passage, she closed it behind her, proceeding inside.

The secret tunnel had orange-lit walls, with small torches lit high up on the walls. Cammy held a hand out to the wall, touching it gently as she walked, trying to look out for any traps that may be set in a similar fashion to the secret door she found.

Eventually, she started to make out voices coming from further in the tunnel.

"The plan is nearly complete..." a male voice said. "We simply need to mobilize the armour and initiate the Sword."

Cammy lowered her posture, as she quietly crept further into the tunnel, going toward the voices.

"What of the saiyans and the namekian, here on this planet? What can we do with them?" another male voice said. This voice was more gruff.

"We've collected enough pawns to deal with them. Not to mention we have my brother."

"True..." the rough voice said. "I look forward to paying Prince Vegeta a visit as well..."

"Anyways, I must go talk to the sorcerer. We'll commence the plan as soon as I return."

Cammy looked like she wanted to rush in. She couldn't let whoever these people were get away.

As she waited, trying to decide her next move, a dark shadow on the ceiling began to move.

The dark form moved, and formed a dark figure of a head, made completely of shadow. This "head" formed from the ceiling, watching Cammy from above.

As Cammy moved a few steps closer to where she heard the voices, a shadow figure dropped from the ceiling and grabbed her from behind.

Inside of a wide room, at the end of the tunnel, a big saiyan man named Nappa was standing in front a teenage girl that was chained to the wall.

Noelle, a young member of the Black Bulls Magic Knights, had her hands and feet chained to the wall. She was wearing her usual clothes, though without her Black Bulls cloak. The young girl was the same age as Asta, her eyes closed, looking as if she was unconscious or asleep.

"What a shame we can't use you as a guinea pig for that sword..." Nappa said, smirking as he looked at the girl. "I personally don't see what use you have, other than looking cute... But oh well, our leader has his plans for you."

The sound of footsteps coming from the tunnel made Nappa look up. "Huh? Who's there?"

A shadow figure was walking towards Nappa, pushing forward a young blonde woman, who was being secured with her hands behind her back by the shadow.

"What's that?" Nappa asked the shadow person.

"An intruder, we believe," the shadow said. "She was sneaking around. Thought you may know her."

Nappa walked over to them. He looked at Cammy, moving some of her blonde hair away with a finger so he could get a good look at her face. "Heh, a cute thing like this? I would know if I knew her... Hey sweet thing. What are you doing down here? You get lost?" Nappa asked, smiling.

"Let me go!" Cammy said, struggling with the shadow person that was holding her hands behind her back.

"Fiesty little thing, huh?" the tall saiyan said. "At least she's older than the kid over there. Maybe the boss will let me keep her."

Cammy stopped struggling. "What kid?"

Nappa moved so she could see Noelle on the wall behind him. "Her. Oops, now that you've seen her, I can't let you go. Haha, sorry about that. Not that I really wanted to let you go anyway..."

Cammy was quiet for a moment. She then started struggling again, and the person behind her moved, trying to keep her in his grasp. "Oh no! Please! Don't keep me here... Are there any other kids here?" Cammy yelled dramatically, trying to get free. "I don't want to stay here all alone with just you two!"

"Uh... no, there's no more kids," Nappa said, scratching his face awkwardly. "I mean... if you have some friends, they can come too."

Cammy's face changed, with a serious glare.

She turned towards the nearest wall and ran up it, backflipping over the shadow that had been holding her. This broke the shadow's grip on her arms. She landed behind the shadow and kicked him in the head, knocking him onto the ground.

The shadow was stunned, then tried to get up off the floor, but Cammy did a chop to the back of its head and it was knocked out cold.

"Let the girl go," Cammy said, standing up in a stance.

"Whoa! You're the real deal, huh?" Nappa said. "And I thought you were an innocent damsel"

"Let her go, and then I'll play innocent for you," Cammy said, still glaring daggers at the man, taking another step closer to prepare for an attack.

"Wait, really?!" Nappa said, excited. "I mean, we can role play?!"

Cammy hesitated for a moment, then facepalmed.

She started to make her way towards Noelle, keeping a defensive guard up.

"So you really are here to mess up our plans," the male said. "Darn

Nappa snapped his fingers.

Multiple shadows on the ceiling and in the corners of the room all moved onto the ground. They formed into human figures, made of shadow.

There were at least a dozen of them, and they were surrounding Cammy.

Cammy got into a stance, now staying in the middle of the room, with nowhere else to go.

The shadow creatures slowly started to move towards her.

Cammy slowly waited... When the fight began, Cammy got low to the ground and did some sweeping kicks, knocking a few of the figures off balance.

As she got to her feet and spun around, finishing a stunned shadow man with a wide kick, the rest of the shadows grabbed her from behind. She jumped up, using the hold of the shadow behind her as support and kicked a shadow in front of her with a drop kick.

Headbutting the shadow behind her, she got free and threw an elbow into the shadow's face.

She proceeded to deal with the shadows, while the teenage girl Noelle stayed quiet against the wall and Nappa watching the blonde woman fight.

After she had finished the shadows, the room was filled with shadow men on the floor, knocked out.

"Bravo! Now, this is where I ask you to join us!" Nappa said

Cammy stayed quiet. "Let her go!" The woman said, urging one final warning for Nappa to release the girl.

"Heh heh... You're tough, but you're no match for a real warrior," Nappa said

"Care to back that up?" Cammy said, still in fighting position.

But truthfully, she was bluffing. She could tell the man was much stronger than her. Skill didn't matter when the power difference was this big.

But still, she couldn't just leave this girl here. If only she had been smart enough to have asked Ken for help.

"Getting cold feet" the saiyan taunted.

Cammy stayed there with a calm expression. She eventually, with no other options, charged at the huge man.

/

In the fighters lounge, the blonde man Ky Kiske finished talking to Sakura.

The man smiled at her, and Sakura smiled in return.

Yamcha and Asta were having fun with a few of the male fighters.

Siegfriend was walking up the stairs from the ground floor to one of the lobbies. _Talim, where are you? Have you found the one wielding the sword?_

/

Nappa slammed Cammy against the wall, holding the blonde girl with his hand around her neck

Cammy struggled, trying to break free of the male, but he was too strong. She kicked him, as she was held against the wall, a foot off the ground. The saiyan male blocked the kicks and slammed her against the wall again.

"Haha, enough of your resistance, girl! Join us! You can be my new partner! Together we can rule under the leaders commanding this new plan."

Cammy opened her eyes, as she struggled, "Leaders?"

Realizing he had said more than he meant to, Nappa shut up. "Enough! Join us or suffer the consequences!" Nappa said.

Cammy still tried to break away. She was starting to lose blood flowing to her head, from Nappa choking her.

The young woman slowly moved her foot in position between the man's legs. _Sorry..._ Cammy thought, ready to kick the man below the belt

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from the tunnel. There was the sound of a battle taking place, and eventually one person was victorious.

"Please, stay down..." the female voice said.

It was that of Talim

Walking through the tunnel, the young priestess walked in, seeing a teenage girl chained to the wall, and Nappa and Cammy in a physical confrontation.

"What's going on here?" Talim asked.

"Does anyone know how to lock doors around here?" Nappa yelled, now seeing another person in the secret room. "Mind your business, girl. This is a conversation for adults."

Cammy was still struggling from the man choking her.

"Let her go! At once!" Talim said, pulling her tonfa blades in front of her, ready to charge at the man.

Nappa looked at the girl and laughed. "Make me"

Talim frowned, determined to do just that. She charged her weapons with pure spirit power. Her tonfas glowed with a green aura.

She ran towards the man and followed him when he sidestepped in evasion to the side. Keeping up with him, Talim kicked Nappa in the side of his leg. The kick did no damage to the male, other than putting him in an awkward position, as his leg buckled for a moment.

Without the proper positioning of his feet, now out of balance, Nappa was taken by surprise as the young tan girl slapped him in the side of the head with one of her tonfa blades, and followed with an uppercut into his jaw.

With this quick display of attacks, Talim had successfully knocked the man off balance, but he still remained on his feet, choking the blonde woman

Talim, using the last remaining power from her charged blades, slashed at Nappa's left arm that was holding the blonde.

Blood spurted out of Nappa's wrist, and Cammy fell to the floor, as the saiyan released her. "What the... what weapon is that?!" Nappa yelled in pain. "You are just a human, aren't you?!"

Talim stayed in front of the man, just a few yards away from him. Cammy was on the ground, gasping for air.

"Leave this place at once," Talim said to Nappa.

The saiyan male growled. "Fat chance!"

Talim stood in front of Cammy, ready to defend against the huge man Nappa.

Noelle was still chained to the wall on the other side of the room.

And even so, Talim did not sense the evil power here in this room. It must be somewhere else. There must be someone else working with the man who she found here.

In other words, she had to keep moving. Her final enemy was not this man, it was someone else. And the more time she spent here, the less chance she had of stopping the evil she and Siegfried had come here to find...

As the fighters and spectators enjoy an intermission, Cammy the street fighter finds a saiyan man Nappa holding Asta's friend Noelle captive!

Who will win in Yamchas fight vs Kilik?

And soon, some of our heroes will find themselves at the receiving end of one of their friend's swords...

The epic continues in the next episode of Dragon Clover!


	12. Chapter 10 (new)

Last time on Dragon Clover

Yamcha, Asta and Sakura joined the fighting competition, the Z Ronin Fighting Tournament!

After winning their first fights, and making some new friends, its time for Yamcha to fight the mysterious Kilik, in a weapons fight!

However, behind the scenes of the tournament, Cammy the street fighter finds the evil saiyan Nappa, holding Noelle hostage!

With the wind priestess Talim helping her, the two young women fight to save Noelle, while the spectators watch in anticipation as the tournament continues!

Will Yamcha prevail against Kilik?

Who will Asta fight in his next match?

And is all of humanity at stake here?

Find out who the Dragon Ball Z villains are, that will be a heavy matchup even for the saiyan warriors! It all continues now, in Dragon Clover

Dragon Clover

Chapter 10

The blonde man Siegfried was running through the concession stand floors. His golden hair flying behind him, as the armoured knight made his way past the concession stands and tables found on the second floor of the colosseum.

Talim! Where are you? Have you found the evil presence we're searching for? Siegfried thought, as he raced through the outdoor lobby

In the stadium, as many people were coming back to their seats to get ready for the next fight, a young man wearing a jacket and a blue shirt, Ken Masters, was looking across the stadium. On the other side of the stadium, he saw a man in armour running through the concession floors. Ken watched the man running, staring at him with a serious gaze.

Elena, the brown skinned girl sitting beside Ken, looked up at him. "Oi, Ken-san, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Something's going on," Ken said. "I have a bad feeling. I hope Cammy is alright

Elena looked at him, surprised by seeing Ken looking focused for once.

"We'll go look for Cammy, right Ibuki?" Elena said, getting up.

"No. Not yet," Ken said. "For now we have to wait."

Elena looked at him. Conflicted, she wanted to go and look for the blonde woman, or at least warn Sakura that something may be going on.

After some inner confliction, she sat down, listening to Ken.

She looked down towards the lounge where the fighters were on the ground floor.

_Sakura..._

/

Meanwhile, in a secret room underneath the colosseum, Cammy and Talim, the acquaintances of Ken and Siegfried, respectively, were in a chaotic battle against the large saiyan known as Nappa.

Talim held her tonfas in her hands, the small bladed weapons charged with power, as the thin young woman Talim ran towards a table near a wall. She jumped onto the table, and then jumped onto the wall, pushing off it and did a strong right kick towards the left side of Nappa's head.

The kick hit the man. It surprised him that she had hit him, then he laughed as the attack was barely did any hurt to him. However, Cammy had taken this time to come up behind Nappa and kick his legs in from behind.

Nappa fell down onto a knee. "Huh?" the man said.

With the man lower in height, Cammy jumped onto the man's shoulders and started choking him with her legs.

Nappa struggled, trying to break free from Cammy choking him. Cammy hit some of his pressure points, causing the big man to slow down and lost some of his energy.

Slowing down, Nappa looked like he was eventually going to pass out.

Talim stood in front of Nappa, charging her tonfa blades with power. They glowed green with a tremendous power.

Cammy held Nappa securely in front of her.

"Now, who are you working with?" Talim said to the man. "What is your plan for using the Sword?"

Nappa looked at Talim. "You know... about de Sword?" Nappa said, looking as though he might fall unconscious.

"Who are you working for?" said Talim "Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you..." Nappa said.

Cammy squeezed part of Nappa's neck and the saiyan yelled in pain. "Okay! Okay! Our leader... his name is..."

Talim stared at the man, waiting for the words to come out of his mouth. She needed to hurry and find this person!

Cammy stared, as she held the man.

Nappa tried to grab Cammy's legs to get her off him, but he couldn't get the strength. In defeat, he started to sway losing balance.

"... Raditz," Nappa said. The big man then fell face down on the floor and laid there.

Cammy stayed on top of him for a while, then checked his pulse.

"Is he...?" the girl Talim asked, worried.

"He's alive," she said. She got off the big man and stood up.

Moving through the room, she found some keys and started freeing the young girl Noelle from the chains. "Do you happen to know who this Raditz person is?" Cammy asked, freeing Noelle and supporting her to stand.

Talim shook her head saying no. "I'm afraid not. However, there are many strong warriors at this tournament. Now that we have his name, we can ask everyone to find him. Then we will stop him."

Cammy started to wake Noelle up. The teenage girl looked sleepy and weak.

"I wish I shared your optimism," Cammy said.

/

Krillin was walking back from the concession stands on the upper levels. He walked down the stairs towards his seat and his friends, when he handed them some food.

"Hey, wasn't Gohan with you?" Bulma asked.

"Huh, he didn't come back yet?" Krillin asked.

"Did you get my fries?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Krillin said, giving him the seasoned fries.

Down on the main floor, Hercule stood there. "It's time for the next match to start! Yamcha vs Kilik! Will the contestants please enter the ring."

Yamcha walked out from the fighting lounge, going towards the fighting floor.

The crowd was cheering, ready for the fight between the former bandit Yamcha and the powerful man Kilik.

"Kilik..." Yamcha said to himself. "Finally we get to fight. And settle whatever problems we have..."

Krillin was sitting in his seat drinking a beverage from a paper cup. "Hey look guys! It's Yamcha's turn!"

"Yamcha! Yamcha!" Chiaotsu and Pu'ar cheered.

Yamcha grinned.

"Where's Kilik"

After a while, the officials asked Kilik to show up, and gave five minutes. The crowd impatiently waited.

"Huh... I guess Kilik is disqualified," the announcer said.

"Wait!" Yamcha said. "Can we give him some more time?! I'm sure if we just wait-"

"Sorry, we already waited ten minutes and the procedure is to wait for five.

"Now, we will have the next fight. Asta vs Siegfried!"

Yamcha climbed down from the floor and walked on the grass towards the fighting lounge.

Asta started walking towards the floor. "Hey, I know you were looking forward to the fight," Asta said, meeting Yamcha on the ground. "At least you get to go to the next fight!"

Yamcha was just thinking quietly. "Kilik... where are you..." He then noticed Asta. "Ah, you're right. Thanks Asta. Now get out there and show Siegfried who's boss!" Yamcha smiled.

Asta smiled and nodded to him.

Yamcha kept walking towards the lounge, while Asta walked across the grass to the fighting platform.

When Asta pulled himself onto the fighting floor, he walked to one side.

He then looked up at the crowd of people.

Everyone was cheering.

This was what it was like... being in a tournament.

Asta smiled.

As he waited for his opponent, Yamcha made his way back to the patio of the lounge.

"Heh... Do your best, Asta. You got this," Yamcha said, smiling.

Then he looked at the fighting lounge, then up to the crowd of people. "Kilik... where are you?" Yamcha thought.

The host waited five minutes for Siegfried, similar to how they waited for Kilik.

"Siegfried is gonna own that guy!" a person in the crowd yelled. "Is it even fair to put an adult knight against a kid?"

"Well, it's almost been five minutes. Where is he?"

Asta stood on the floor, waiting for his opponent.

Up in the stadium's lobby the blonde knight Siegfried continued running, searching for his friend Talim.

Suddenly sensing a familiar aura, the tall man stopped. _Soul Edge?!_

In a dark room in the lobby a small distance from Siegfried stopped, a man was staring at him. Siegfried looked towards the dark room

Siegfried sweated. The room was dark, but he could make out a tall figure, that was holding a huge weapon. A sword that was certainly the blade that he himself had wielded in years before, the blade that had nearly consumed his soul.

"SOUL EDGE!" Siegfried let out a loud roar, drawing his sword; a broadsword that had a golden and aquamarine

About to charge at whoever was wielding the evil sword, before Siegfried could make it to his opponent, the man in the dark room flew out, straight into the blonde man.

/

Asta was waiting in the ring of the fighting floor, and the crowd was waiting for Siegfried the knight to appear, when suddenly the blonde knight came flying from the upper level of the stadium's

Flying above the heads of many spectators, the tall man was falling towards the ground beside the fighting floor, as if something powerful had pushed him from the upper levels.

The crowd gasped, seeing the man flying towards the ground.

"Siegfried!" Asta yelled, surprised at seeing the man falling through the air

The golden hair of the knight was flowing after him as he flew at high speed, but soon the knight did a somersault in midair, flipping as he regained his posture and landed on the white fighting stage beside Asta.

Landing with a knee bent, and his huge sword in his right hand; the tall knight Siegfried skid across the floor, still facing where he had come from

Hercule, who was standing on the ground, stood there silently. " Uh... Wow! And finally the fighter we have been waiting for enters with a dramatic entrance! The man we've all been waiting for, Seigfried!"

Before the crowd could cheer, a man in a suit of black armor shot off from the stadium's upper floor, following after the blonde knight.

The man was in a black suit of knight's armor, wearing red gauntlets on his arms and red boots. The helmet of the suit covered the man's face completely.

The only thing more sinister than the presence of the man in black armor, was the sword he was carrying. A huge sword the size of a small adult, that had a peering eye at its core - the blade known as Soul Edge.

The man in dark armor had jumped down, and was falling towards Seigfried. The dark knight raised Soul Edge and slashed at Siegfried with it, as he flew down towards the ground. The dark knight crashed into the floor, creating a huge cloud of dust.

Asta coughed, standing just some feet away from where the dark knight had landed. "Siegfried!" Asta called out, trying to look through the dust.

As the dust cleared, it showed Siegfried standing underneath the weight of the big, armored swordsman wielding Soul Edge.

The two swordsmen were locked, with their blades against each other in a battle of brute strength.

Yamcha, like many of the other fighters, had come out from the fighters lounge and onto the grass beside the fighting floor.

_Siegfried stood there and took the attack, head on?_ Yamcha thought to himself.

Siegfried was obviously struggling under the weight of the knight above him. However, the look on the blonde's face showed angry resistance more than weakness.

The dark knight above him tried to press past the blonde's defenses, but he could only make small advances before Siegfried's resistance pushed him back.

The two swordsmen were in an almost perfectly matched battle, neither of them choosing to change their positions.

"They're equal in strength," Krillin said, up in the stands. "Whoever chooses to withdraw for a second attack first will be at a disadvantage."

"Huh?" Puar asked, looking at the man sitting beside

"It's clear that these two people are equal in strength, at least for now, so depending how their speed is, whoever gives up their footing first may end up open to attack. And I'm willing to bet that means game over."

Vegeta smirked. "Its about time we got some more action around here. Though only a coward resorts to using a weapon."

Krillin looked up at Piccolo. "Hey, maybe this is a good time for us to grab Asta's grimoire, before anyone else more powerful tries to get it."

Piccolo was staring at the two swordsmen, and Asta who was right next to them. "You may be right..." Piccolo said.

"So? Let's go and get him! While we have a distraction" Krillin said

Piccolo was still just sitting there. Krillin has a good point, but I can sense other powerful people here, that haven't revealed themselves yet.

"Vegeta, can you feel it?" Piccolo said

"Huh?" the saiyan said, looking across towards the Namekian. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a saiyan here," Piccolo said. "And I don't mean you or Gohan

Vegeta looked surprised, now looking at the floor with more interest.

Goten and Trunks were at the table beside the fighting floor.

"Hey! You can't just interrupt a fight!" Goten stood up, yelling at the man in the dark armor.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing?!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks climbed up onto the floor, "Look! Only two people can fight here at once!" he said, talking to the man in dark armor. "Hello! Are you listening?"

The person in dark armor looked towards Trunks.

Someone high above the stadium, watching from a bubble in the sky grinned.

"Hey! Did you guys just feel that?" Krillin said. "A magical energy, it came from up in the sky

Vegeta looked startled. "I know that feeling!"

The man in dark armor pushed Siegfried's sword back, then flew a few feet over towards Trunks.

Trunks looked surprised, and the dark knight used the blunt side of Soul Edge's handle to hit Trunks in the stomach, sending him flying into the table on the grass

Vegeta was hot in anger, and soon he turned Super Saiyan. "Who the hell do you think you're hitting, you bastard!"

Krillin called out to Vegeta, hoping he wouldn't go down and attack the man by himself. "Wait! Calm down!"

Vegeta ignored the short human, and flew out of the stands and down towards

Vegeta, in his first super saiyan state, flew down towards the man in black armor, when suddenly someone intercepted him. A person in blue bandages, wrapped from head to toe, looking like a mummy. The person in blue was in the air, and punched Vegeta, sending him flying into the stands, right into Krillin and Tien.

The two humans managed to catch Vegeta and stop him from flying into any of the spectators.

"That... that punch..." Vegeta said, hurt physically and his pride, "That man has the strength of a..."

Piccolo stared at the man that was in the sky

"A saiyan"

[Hey everyone! I'm back at it again! The conclusion to this saga of Dragon Clover will be here soon!

The epic that brings together Black Clover's Asta, Dragon Ball's Yamcha, Street Fighter and Soul Calibur characters will soon reach its ending! Or will it? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Clover]


End file.
